


Marking Your Territory

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soncest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan had been in love with his father as long as he could remember. But on his sixteenth birthday, everything in his life is going to take a drastic turn, and it may not be for the better. Want to know what happens? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content, language, and possible future violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dreams

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Summary: Gohan had been in love with as long as he could remember. But on his sixteenth birthday, everything in his life is going to take a drastic turn, and it may not be for the better. Want to know what happens? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content, language, and future violence.**

**Gohan POV**

I was lying in bed like usual, just reading a book that my mother had bought me. I know she really wanted me to be smart and go to college after she home schooled me. But I just didn’t have that kind of drive in me. I was half Saiyan and I wanted to fight all of the time. That’s why I loved sparring with dad. After the cell games almost five years ago it’s been like we were inseparable. I wouldn’t want it any other way. After training with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I realized that my feelings for my father were more than what a son should have for their dad. I’ve tried my hardest to push the thoughts from my mind over the years but they would just come back at me with a vengeance.

I wasn’t really reading my book anymore, just letting it sit in front of me as my mind wandered to that place where I stored the dreams of my father. I could remember every single one of them as vividly as if they had actually happened. Most of the time they seemed so real, I hope and pray to the Gods that they are. But as usual I’m left with no answers, and a hard on that could cut through anything put in front of it. Since no one was home at this moment I decided to lay down and take a nap, hoping one of my amazing dreams would take me away again. I smile and set the book down on the floor and let my dream take over my mind.

**_*Gohan’s Dream*_ **

  ** _I was laying on the couch, playing with my tail smiling. Ever since I turned sixteen, I’ve noticed something different about me. That I finally had lost all of my baby fat out of my face, and that my tail had fluffed out. It was emanating a wonderful scent. The scent was spicy like cinnamon and yet it was icy almost like mint. I let my tail stroke my face, teasing my nose and making me sneeze as I took in the wonderful scent. I wondered why I had never smelled my tail before. If it had always smelled like this I would be smelling it all of the time. I play with it for a little bit longer before I hear my stomach growl. Since no one was home I decide to go and try to find something to eat in the kitchen. I go to the refrigerator and found some of mom’s leftovers from last night. I put them in the microwave and heat them up smiling. The smell of mom’s Kimchee filled my nostrils and I close my eyes for a moment, just taking in my surroundings._**

**_As if on cue, I feel dad’s Ki suddenly fill the room. I turn to him and smile, about to ask him if he wants a bite to eat but my words are cut off by the expression on his face, his nostrils were flared and he had a glazed over look in his eyes. I was slightly worried about that look, I had never seen it before. I couldn’t exactly describe what I was seeing. “D...Dad are you okay??” I ask him softly, knowing he could hear me with his keen Saiyan senses. His eyes darted over to me and that look got even stronger. I didn’t know what to think, to be quite honest I was a little scared._ **

**_“What is that smell?????” He asks, his voice was almost a growl. His tail was thrashing every which way as he looked around, looking for the source of the smell so that he could extinguish it. I could tell that he didn’t like what he was smelling, or maybe…maybe I was reading it wrong. I had always thought that I could read dad very well, but this. This was a new side to him that I had never seen before. Now that I was over the shock of him being there, I could assess how I was feeling. I felt myself shiver and thrash my tail around, which only seemed to make it worse. I look at my dad and I swore that I heard him….Purring? What the hell was going on??_ **

**_“Uhm…I’m just heating up some leftovers. I can take it outside if…” My thoughts stopped immediately as soon as I see dad come over to me. He stood behind me, I could feel heat radiating off of his chest as he purred softly. I could hear a purr in my own chest matching his without even realizing what I was doing. My tail was still thrashing around nervously._ **

**_“No…It’s you.” He whispers before his large arms wrap around me and hold me to him. I shuttered and tried to bite back the moan that was going to escape as I felt his obvious arousal press against my lower back and I whimper, thrusting my hips back into him, making him growl at me as his tail comes to wrap around my waist. My eyes widen as I look up at him. His eyes had lost their glaze but not their intensity. “Oh god…Gohan…” I hear my dad moan next to my ear as he kisses it softly. I didn’t know what to think, for a moment I couldn’t move. This is what I had dreamed of since I was twelve years old, that my father would love me as more than his son. I wasn’t sure what had come over him or why he was acting this way, but I wasn’t going to argue. I would milk it for all it was worth. I look back into his eyes and lean up to kiss him deeply. His purr got louder as he kisses me back, his hands going to stroke my chest._ **

**_My body was going into sensory overload. I whimper into the kiss as my lips parted for him, his tongue invading my mouth and doing unspeakable and wonderful things to it. I feel myself purr louder as his hand goes to my hair tugging on it hard. I gasp and pull away from him, looking into his eyes. I saw lust and desire had taken over his features. He leans in and kisses my neck, right at the space between my neck and my shoulder. I shiver and felt my skin start to tingle in that spot. His sharp teeth scrape across that spot once again and I almost lost the ability to breathe it felt so good. I didn’t really know what was going on until I felt a searing pain in the spot where his teeth just were. I scream out, but wit the pain came such an intense pleasure that I couldn’t even see anymore, my vision had gone blurry and then black_ **

That’s when I woke up, the bed soaked with the aftermath of easily the most erotic dream that I have had of my father. That wasn’t even the worst part. As I sat up I felt my father’s ki right outside my bedroom. I didn’t know what to do. I instantly get out of bed and go to the bathroom, breezing past my father. I didn’t want to explain to him what happened. Nor would I explain it to anyone. This would be my secret.


	2. Sweet 16

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 2: Sweet 16**

**Goku/Gohan**

**I am really starting to get into this story. I hope that you like it. Now it’s time to look at things from the Savior of the Universe. This is going to be an interesting chapter. I hope you like it**

**Goku POV**

It had been a week since I came home to the sound of my son masturbating in his room. I knew that it was a part of every teenager’s life, but for some reason I never thought of my son to be the kind of person to do that. I watched as he stormed past me to the bathroom. I’m assuming that he sensed my Ki and got extremely embarrassed about what he was doing. I don’t blame him. The poor kid was home alone. I sigh as I think back to it, I don’t really know why I was dwelling on it so much. I mean it was a normal thing for boys his age. Maybe it was the fact that I thought I heard MY name coming from his lips as he released. But that’s just a figment of my twisted imagination right? I hoped so. I didn’t need the universe getting my hopes up more than I already did myself. Yes I had…feelings for my son that no one should have for their son. I’ve talked to Vegeta about it countless times, he tells me that it’s not unheard of that Saiyans would mate with their immediate family. It didn’t happen often, but it did and no one really cared about it.

So all that was left to do was stew in my own thoughts. I didn’t know that I could feel this way about someone else. The feeling was so strong that it encompassed my every thought and I didn’t know how much more of this I could take before I snapped and did something that I would regret. I sighed and looked at the calendar for a random reason before it dawned on me. Today was Gohan’s birthday. I smile and look around the house before I talk to Chichi to see if she had any plans, and she had called all of our friends and they were going to be by later today for the party. Sometimes I was really appreciative that she remembered EVERYTHING. I smile and decide to go outside to do some training. I look around at all the beautiful trees and appreciate how amazing it felt outside. The sun felt great on my skin as the wind slowly blew through my hair as I slowly stretched out. Suddenly the direction of the wind changed and a scent filled my nostrils that nearly burned me. I wanted to scream and cut off my nose as I look around to try and figure out what the hell I had smelled.

I slowly took my hand away from my nose and smell again. It burned a little less this time, but also this time it had a completely different effect on my body. I bite my lip and try to hide the pleasure and desire that ripped through my body. I start to salivate at the amazing scent, it was spicy and yet felt like ice at the same time. As my mouth watered from the delicious scent I feel my teeth start to hurt. Like I needed to bite into something. I had never felt so much desire run though my veins at one time, it felt like my insides were on fire as I look around frantically to try and find the source of the scent.

I slowly go to the house. I had a feeling that it was coming from there. I crouch in a position of defense, since I had never smelled that before, I assumed someone was in the house, but I recognized everyone’s KI, so my mind and instincts were confused. I slowly look in a couple of the windows before I get to the source. When I look inside, I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was coming from Gohan’s room. The scent was all around him, it was emanating from him. I try my hardest to hide the growl that was going to escape from me. He was reading his book and as soon as he sensed me there, he set it down and looked over to see who was at his window. Before he could see me I used Instant Transmission to teleport me anywhere, I didn’t care where at that point. I look around to see that I’m in the gravity room. Why was I in here, I didn’t see anyone.

“GOD DAMNIT KAKAROT!!!!” Vegeta screams from underneath me. I look down and my eyes widen, I didn’t mean to land on him. I hurry and move and try my best to apologize, but the words weren’t coming out of my mouth. But now that I could breathe without that damned smell, I could think clearer. Vegeta just looked at me, I knew that he was still furious for me landing on him but that didn’t really seem to concern him right now, and he was too busy staring at me. “What the hell happened? You look like you’ve…never mind.” He says shaking his head, like whatever he was thinking was impossible.

I look at him and sigh running my hands through my fingers. “I was outside training and I smelled something that…burned my nose…but then the smell took over my senses and all I could think about was the smell. I desired it, I needed it in order to breathe…my mouth watered and my teeth started to hurt.” I say, I was getting a little worried that I was losing my mind. “I went to go look for the smell, and it was coming from Gohan’s room.” I say with a shaky breath. He looked at me as if he already knew all of this. “Vegeta…What’s going on?” I ask worriedly.

Vegeta sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Kakarot…there’s not really an easy way to say this. Your son has come of age and will start going into heat. When he is in heat, the scent will be even more potent than it is now. Also…there’s something that I need to tell you that you probably don’t want to hear. Since you can smell that scent…things are about to get interesting for the two of you” Vegeta says sighing. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. The Saiyan side of me jumped for joy, although I didn’t really know why right now, but the human side of me…didn’t know how to feel.

I look up at Vegeta. “There’s no way. I’m not going to defile my son…no matter how much I want to. I can’t do it.” I say shaking. I would just have to distance myself from him. It would be easier this way.

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. “Kakarot, I know you may think that it’s that simple. But it’s not, not in the slightest.” He says sighing as he looks at me as if I should know all of this, but obviously I have no idea what I’m getting myself into. “I know you may think that you can just stay away from him…but it’s not going to be that easy. The need to be next to him and protect him, your alpha Saiyan nature will take over you and by the Gods if you decide to blow up this planet after saving it so many damned times I will end you.” He says glaring at me for a moment, but it softened as he saw how scared I was. “Look. It’s not going to be easy, because now he’s also become aware of you. Even though I don’t know if he’s seen you yet, but when he does…well let’s just say it’s going to be hard for him to resist.” He says sighing as he comes over to me. “I know this is a lot to take in Kakarot. I’ll try and help you the best that I can. Since I am your prince I have an obligation to help all of my people in a time of need.” He says smirking that arrogant smirk that most of the time I just wanted to punch away. But this time it was welcomed. I smile a little and nod to him.

“Thanks Vegeta. The party starts in…oh shit right now.” I say before I IT right out of the room. I land in the middle of everyone. I look around and blush, waving at them as they smile bright at me and wave at me as they all gravitate to me. I try my hardest to breathe out of my mouth, but even the air on my tongue was starting to sting from the amazing scent that came from my son. Once I was done talking to everyone, I try to get away from all of the people and Gohan to be able to concentrate for more than five seconds.

I look around and I see him sitting bored in a chair, with a girl next to him, she seemed extremely interested in Gohan. I immediately felt my Ki rise as a low growl rumbled in my chest. Good thing I wasn’t around people anymore, because I’m pretty sure that they would be frightened. But as I watched the way that Gohan acted around her, I could tell that he wasn’t interested in her, he was just trying to be nice. But trying to tell myself that was becoming much more difficult than I thought it would be. I glared at the little girl and rolled my eyes, pulling off of the tree that I was leaning on, deciding to go over to him. I walked by him, my tail gently coming into contact with his own. To anyone but Gohan, Vegeta, and I, it would have seemed like an accident that my tail brushed against his, but the three of us knew better. I saw Gohan tense before he looks at me. I felt a small smirk pull at the sides of my lips as I chuckle darkly. I was a little shocked at how much the dark laugh didn’t disturb me like it should of. I guess I was slowly becoming accustomed to the other side of me. I walk inside and up to my bedroom, trying my hardest to calm down that damned growl that was in my chest.  

Once everyone was gone from the party and I had cleaned up most of the mess because Chichi couldn’t be bothered by it (insert eye roll here). After I was done and chichi was up in bed, I sat on the couch and tried to stay calm, but it was hard when Gohan’s scent was EVERYWHERE! I laid on the couch and inhaled his scent that was on the couch. I feel myself start to get aroused at the scent once again. If I was going to be like this all the time, I don’t think that I could do it. “Dad...” I hear him call my name and for a second I don’t want to look up.

Smelling his scent on the couch was nothing compared to what it was like when he was right in front of me. I feel the fire lick at my veins once again as I try my hardest to talk to him and act normal. “What is it Gohan.” I say though my teeth as I close my eyes. I could tell he was taken aback by my behavior because he took a step back from me.

“I...I feel funny…I can’t describe it…my tail keeps lashing and I…I need to…” He looks at me as he bites his lip nervously. I knew exactly what he was going to say. I look up at him and sigh softly. I knew exactly what he needed, and Gods I wanted to give it to him. But I couldn’t. I wouldn’t let myself become that person. “Dad…could I ask you something and you not get mad at me?” He asks me as softly as he could, I might not of heard him if it weren’t for my super good hearing. I look up at him and nod to him.

“I could never be mad at you Gohan…well unless you blow up a planet or something.” I say trying to make my tone sound light but it was becoming extremely difficult. I look at him and he was looking down at his feet, his tail waving nervously in the air as he tried to gather his thoughts. I just wanted to take him into my arms and comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but now I couldn’t get that luxury anymore.

“Have you ever had…a feeling for someone…but you knew that there was no way that that person could love them back…” He asks “You know they will never love you back but you…you have a pull toward them…I I don’t know what’s going on dad. I’m scared.” He says to me as I see a tear come to his eye. My eyes widen as I look at him. I bite my lip and sigh before I open my arms to him. I close my eyes and rub his back as soothingly as I could. I started to purr softly as I nuzzled his hair with my nose. Bathing myself with his scent to help the both of us calm down. Well it helped me calm down, Gohan on the other hand looked like a basket case sitting on my lap. I nuzzle his ear and slowly whisper in his ear.

“Yes...” I whisper gently before I see him look at me. He moves so he is facing me in my lap. I look down at him with no looks of judgment. For some reason, I wasn’t afraid anymore. I wanted this to happen just as much as I knew that he also wanted it. I watch him as he slowly leans in to me and kisses me. Nothing could have prepared me for the onslaught of emotions that followed that kiss. Nothing could describe it. Sparks flew and I knew that the sparks were running all over me. I heard my son whimper into my mouth and I groaned, swallowing the whimper as I purred louder, deepening the kiss.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but it wasn’t long enough. Eventually we both had to pull away for air. I look down at him and pant softly. I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. But apparently I was going to find out. Gohan pulls away from me and looks up at me with those beautiful black eyes. I slowly stroke his cheek and lean in to kiss along his jaw. I hear his light trill of a purr and I can’t help but smile. But my smile faded as my senses came back to me and realized that we were about to have company. I hurry and stand up, Gohan nearly flopping on the ground. I turn to see Chichi who was rubbing one eye. “Goku… Why haven’t you come to bed yet?” She asks softly.

I look at her “I’ve been talking to Gohan. I’ll be up in a second.” I say just wanting her to leave. She nods to me and goes back upstairs. I look down and see Gohan’s hurt look on his face. I lean down to him and stroke his cheek with my tail. I sigh and look at him. “I will go to her and make sure she’s asleep and then I’ll come to you and we will talk. There’s a lot you have to know Gohan.” I say to him before I hurry upstairs. Feeling angry at Chichi for ruining that perfect moment and angry with myself that I let it happen.


	3. Confessions

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Gohan POV**

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing from my dad. There was no way that we were supposed to be together. Never in my wildest dreams would I of dreamed this. I couldn’t keep my inner self from jumping for joy with that news. I look at my dad and bite my lip as I sit on the bed. We were sitting across from each other, both of our legs crossed and our tails were playing with one another. I looked down at them and smiled. It made my heart flutter just feeling his strong tail playing with mine gently. I look at him and try to concentrate. “So…because I turned sixteen, I’ve become of age in the Saiyan world and now my scent makes you go crazy for me. Also…we can mate together and it would be completely normal.” I say almost bluntly. I wasn’t trying to sound detached, I just wanted to get all of the facts onto the table.

He nods to me and sighs softly. I knew he hated that I was being so factual, but I wasn’t sure how he felt about everything first. It amazed me that I was being so level headed about this. I was even more surprised that he was staying so calm after he explained what my scent did to him. I look at him and after what seemed like a very long moment I lean forward and get on my hands and knees as I look into his eyes before I kiss him again.

It took him a second to respond to me, but eventually he did. He laid us back and kept kissing me very gently. I could tell that he was holding back from me. I felt his legs spread and I fell perfectly between them. His purr was soothing in the most delicious way. As the kiss was deepened I feel myself start to melt into his touch. I couldn’t believe that I had lived without this for sixteen years. I needed his kisses like I needed the air that I breathe. When I pulled away I look into his eyes and I could see that he had the most serene look on his face. But then his face became troubled, like something was going to happen that he didn’t want to.  I smile at him as I stroke his cheek. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” I ask him as my nose slowly leans in to nuzzle his own, I was earned a very cute little smile that appeared on his lips. I see him sigh as his face became troubled. I just wanted to wipe it right away and get that smile back that I loved so much.

“Just…I don’t really know what to think. It’s surreal, I’ve wanted this for so long and now it’s happening, that just. I don’t know how to feel. Especially since I’m still married to your mother.” He says. He just had to bring her up. I try and hide the scowl that was on my face. He knew he had upset me so his tail comes up to stroke my cheek gently. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear Gohan… but I’m sorry… We have to take her into consideration also.” He says to me gently, I know that he was trying to keep an even tone. I know he liked it about as much as I did.

“When has she ever considered you when she made a decision?” I say with a bite in my voice. My eyes widen as I look at my dad. My voice was betraying me all over the place today. I had never spoken ill of my mother, that didn’t mean I never thought anything, I just never said it out loud. I sigh and look at him and he looked at me like he wanted to condone what I said.

“I know Gohan, she’s not the best mother in the world… But she is still your mother.” He says softly to me. After all the bad things she has said to him about him being a monster from another planet and being a muscle headed thug that only likes to destroy and he would still defend her. I wanted to roll my eyes at how crazy he was being but I just…I couldn’t stay mad at him. I know he still cared for her. But I also knew that their relationship wasn’t as it used to be, they haven’t been intimate since I was born, and that may have been the only time they were intimate. You want to know how I know. There’s a blue haired woman that likes to know every detail of everyone’s life. Sometimes it was good to know, but sometimes it just was annoying.

I pout softly and look at him. But I did have a question for him. One that had been gnawing at me ever since we had started this conversation. “Dad…” I say softly as I look down at my hands for a moment. “If we mated…what would that mean for…us…?” I ask as I finally look at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face as I look at him gently, hoping that he would share his thoughts with me.

“I’m not sure Gohan… From what Vegeta said it is both a strength and a weakness. I’m not sure to be honest what he meant by it because he was being so vague.” My dad says as he looks at me shrugging. I had another question, but this one was even more…personal, something that I was really hoping he would give me an honest answer.

“Well…if the opportunity came up…would you…would you want to mate with me.” I ask him as slowly as I could without the butterflies taking over my speech. I couldn’t look at him, I was too afraid that even though he had kissed me and told me what was going on, that he would still reject me. It felt like an eternity of silence, he was breathing steadily but I wasn’t sure what he was thinking or if he was even thinking at all. I felt his tail brush under my chin, making me look up at him. I could see that he was smiling, it met his eyes and it made my heart melt. I whimper and watch him as he sat up more and purred to ease my negative thoughts. It worked for the most part, except the one question that he had not answered. I look up at him and he smiles down at me sweetly.

“Whenever you’re ready Gohan I will, I want to wait until you’re ready.” He says softly to me as his lips meet mine and I can’t help but smile as my heart flutters its content. I close my eyes and snuggle to his chest. I didn’t know if I could get any happier than I was now. Little did I know, that the full extent of what was to come would change every fiber of my being?

“Go to sleep. I will be here until you fall asleep.” I hear my dad say as his tail wraps loosely around me along with his arms, as if he was shielding me from the outside world. I always loved when he did this to me as a child. I always felt extremely safe in his arms, not only because he was the strongest being in the universe, but because he was my dad and it was his job to protect me.

Little did I know of how much he was going to try and protect me from...


	4. Alone Time

 

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 4: Alone Time**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Gohan POV**

It had been months since my sixteenth birthday, and to my surprise, things didn’t change all that much between my dad and I. Well besides the fact that we were together now. It was pretty amazing, he was such a sweet and caring person. Late at night, when my mom and Goten were sleeping, dad would sneak into my room and we would have our own time together. He would cuddle me close to his strong chest and wrap his tail around my waist as he kissed me until I fell asleep. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to be kissed by him. It sent shivers down my spine and made my face all red, every time we would pull away from each other I was left a melted puddle of mush as I look into his eyes. He would just smile at me and chuckle softly before he tells me to go to sleep. Things couldn’t be better right now.

Well…except for the fact that mom was turning into a psychopath. Mom and dad have been growing apart for a long while now. It was happening even before Dad and I found out about each other. She was yelling at dad even more than usual and it made him bottle up his anger because he can’t yell at her. I just want to scream at her to stop being so mean to him. She has started to take Goten on the weekends and the both of them would go to Grandpa’s house, leaving dad and I alone. Although the time was great, I know he felt awful and usually the first day that we’re together is spent getting him to be in a good mood.

Goten and mom had just left for the weekend, but this time, it felt different, almost like they weren’t going to come back. But I wasn’t going to dwell on that right now because dad was away and I felt absolutely awful. I didn’t know what was going on with me. Ever since this morning after dad left I have been overcome with lust. I was sweating and I couldn’t cool down. I whimper and look around the room for a second before I wish that dad was here. He would know what to do when this happened. Or if he didn’t then he could ask Vegeta what to do. That’s it...I could ask Vegeta what was going on with me. I get up and change into a pair of shorts and my orange gi top since it was loose and could let air in to cool me down. I hurry to Vegeta’s and knock on the door. Knowing my dad was here, maybe he could help me too.

Vegeta came to the door and his eyes widen. Almost as if he was surprised to see me, or maybe it was something else. “What do you want?” Vegeta asks as he crosses his arms. He watches my every move very carefully as he chuckles. “I’d get away from here, I’m surprised you’re father hasn’t smelled you yet… and I don’t want to be around when that happens.” He says before he nearly turns to go into the house.

“No Vegeta please!” I say as I grab his arm and sigh “this…this whatever it is it’s unbearable…I can’t cool off and...” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence because dad has his arms around me and was sniffing my neck growling softly. I feel my knees go weak as I whimper and lean against him. His strong arms around me sent shivers through my body. I look up at him and realize that I needed him more than ever in that moment. I needed him to take me right then and there. But obviously he couldn’t because for one we were outside, and two Vegeta was still standing there. My dad held me closer to him and growled at Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled and rolled his eyes at him.

“Calm down Kakarot, go have fun with him I’m not trying to get in the way.” He says to him before he goes back inside. I look back at my dad and he had calmed down slightly, but the growl/purr in his chest had not gone away. I feel his tail start to run up my thigh and I lose it. I moan and spread my legs for him, feeling his tail very slowly stroke the growing bulge in my pants. I pant into his neck and lick him slowly, making the purr grow stronger, it almost had me vibrating. I look up at him and he already had his two fingers up to his forehead. He transported us back home and into my room, nearly throwing me on the bed in his haste. I look up at him and see that his eyes had turned a bluish green color. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan. I whimper as I look up at him. There was no time to take it slow. I wasn’t quite sure what was going on until I felt his lips on my neck.

I gasp at the feeling, I couldn’t get enough of it, I felt my skin crawl in the sprot that was right where my shoulder and neck met. That seemed to be the place that he concentrated the most on. I whimper and wrap my fingers in his hair as I tug on it. “Daddy…I need you stop teasing me.” I whimper to him as I look up at him. He chuckles and kicks that spot, making me shudder and moan loudly.

“My sweet Gohan…I can’t stop…your scent…it’s so delicious, it’s singing to me.” He moans into my neck as he let his sharp teeth graze that spot. I gasp and let my eyes roll. I was starting to get braver with my actions. I pull his face to me and kiss him deeply before I all but rip all of our clothes off. I moan at the sight of his body above mine. It was so muscular and breathtaking. I whimper and run my hands over his body as I look up at him, I could tell that he wasn’t in the mood for games at the moment. I lean up and slowly kiss him before I feel his hand run down my chest to my raging manhood. My eyes fluttered closed as I whimpered. The feeling of his hand on me was the best feeling in the world. I shutter and watch as he slowly starts to stroke me. If there was a better feeling than this, I didn’t know what it was. The noises that he was making were about to drive me wild.

“Daddy…Please I can’t wait any longer.” I say to him as I bite my lip and look up at him. He smirks softly at me before he nodded, gently putting three of his fingers into his mouth before he ever so gently slides one into me. I can’t say that it felt great. It was a little awkward having something go up there. But as I felt his finger move in and out of me, twisting and turning, I was starting to like the feeling a lot more. I  barely even noticed when he put the second or third one in and started to stretch me ever so slowly. I moan his name as I feel his fingers hit my prostate. He smirks down at me and slowly leans in so that he can whisper into my ear.

“You look so amazing underneath me. That sexy body squirming for me. I can’t wait to take you and mark you as mine.” He whispers to me. His voice was as smooth as silk as he spoke to me. I moaned and arched my back before I look into his eyes, telling him that I couldn’t wait any longer. I bite my lip and watch him ever so slowly take off his boxers, the only thing that I hadn’t managed to get off of him earlier. If I had any breath left in me, it was surely gone in that instant. He was enormous. I bit my lip nervously before I look up into his eyes. He smirks at me gently and cups my cheek before he ever so slowly kisses me, trying to reassure me that it was going to be alright. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he slowly slid into me. I felt the stabbing pain, like I was about to be ripped inside out. I felt the tears fall as I cried out. I look up at him and I could see that he wasn’t happy that he hurt me, but he knew that it was going to get better. He leans down to kiss me and I close my eyes and try and concentrate on that one thing. He smiles into the kiss and gently runs his hands through my hair.

“That’s it beautiful. It’s going to feel better I promise.” He whispers to me as he kisses my ear. I feel the pain subside eventually and I look up at him smiling a little before I wiggle my hips, causing him to gasp and growl down at me. I blush and nod to him, silently telling him it was okay to move. He very slowly pulls out of me and pushes back in. This time, there was no pain at all, only immense pleasure. I moan and look at him biting my lip. I look up to see his hands on my knees as he smirks at me. “You like it huh?” He asks me cockily.

“Yes daddy.” I pant as I feel him thrust into me again, somehow every time that he did that the pleasure got even more immense. I close my eyes and pant softly once he’s thrusting into me full force. There was so much going on that I couldn’t concentrate. I bite my lip and arch my back as I heard him faintly to open my eyes. I look up at him and he had the look of pure sex on his face. I whimper and look at him, trying to make this last as long as possible, but it seemed that for both of us, that was going to be a problem. He leans down to me and moans into my ear. “I’m going to claim you… No one else will touch you the way that I am… You’re mine Got it?” He says to me possessively as he goes even faster. I gasp as I try to speak, but all words escaped me as that last thrust he started to hit my prostate repeatedly, causing my words to come out in a jumbled mess of moans and screams. He chuckles to me and leans down to my neck. “I’ll take that as an okay.” He says before he sinks his teeth into me. I instinctively did the same thing to him and I released harder than I could of ever imagined.

Suddenly, as we lay there together in the pool of messed up sheets and blankets, I look up at my father and see him in a completely different light. When we claimed each other, all of his feelings, thoughts, memories, everything of his became mine. I stroke his cheek ever slowly and smile. My heart was so full of love that it felt like it was going to explode. He smiles and nods to me, knowing that I felt the same way that I did. He kissed me softly on the lips, letting the kiss linger as we lay there together. His forehead rests on mine as he pulls away from the kiss. I smile and look up at him as he cups my cheek once again. “Get some sleep my love, we have a long day tomorrow.” He says smirking. I look at him curiously before he chuckles. “I won’t be letting you leave this bedroom for the rest of the weekend that we have together.” He says moaning into my ear, making me shiver as I bite my lip. I nod to him and smirk before I close my eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

But little did I know at that moment, there was something happening inside of me that would change our lives forever…


	5. Realization

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Goku POV**

In the month or so that followed the amazing night that Gohan and I mated (I lost track of how long it had been), things didn’t really change for the most part. I wish I could tell you that we realized that we can’t be living in the same house as Chichi and Goten and we got a new house and we’re living happily ever after. But that’s not what happened, not in the slightest. Although I have noticed some slight changes in Gohan over the past week, although he won’t admit it. It seems like he’s losing his warrior edge that he used to have. He used to seem so hard and intense when it came to anything. But now, he just seems like he’s softened a lot since it happened. Maybe that’s just because I’m seeing him differently now, but what can I say I love him. Now that we’ve mated, we’ve become closer than ever. I know that my wife has definitely noticed the difference in our relationship. She will ask me constantly how I got so close to him over the last week. Normally I just shrug it off and try to act as normal as possible, mostly telling her that I have no idea what she is talking about. Chichi’s visits to her dad’s seem to be becoming more frequent and she’s gone for longer periods. Not that I minded not having her in the house, but I almost missed her. I know that I’m not in love with her anymore, I’m pretty sure that I never was, but I will always feel connected to her because we’ve been around each other for so long. I was going to talk to her about it today, while Goten was asleep and Gohan was at school.

I walk down the stairs from our bedroom, most nights I’ll get up while both Gohan and Chichi are asleep and sneak back into my room, so that she doesn’t’ think anything. I sigh softly and look at her cooking breakfast, she was so beautiful. She would make someone a good wife. She hears me come down the stairs and she smiles softly at me. “Good morning sleepyhead. Breakfast is almost ready.” I nod and thank her before I sit down at the counter, once she set the mountains of food on the table I started to dig in. This was going to be the one thing that I missed the most was her cooking. But Gohan was learning a lot from her, maybe one day he will be as good as her. She looks at me as I’m eating, and I know that she can read my face like an open book. “Goku…Is there something you want to talk about with me?” she asks me softly before she places both of her hands on one of mine.

I nod to her and finish eating before I turn and fully look at her. “Chichi, are you happy here?” I ask her, in all honesty, I had been wanting to ask this question for a long time. She sighs and looks at me before she looks away and toward the floor. I didn’t know what I expected her to say, but I expected her to at least say something. I sigh and continue. “You’re gone every weekend, and a great deal of the time even longer than that. I just don’t’ want you to think that you have to stay here because of me. I love you Chichi but you know as well as I do that our marriage had turned into something else entirely a long time ago. I don’t’ want to hold you back from what you really want. If what you want is to stay here, then by all means you can stay. But I just don’t think that this is what’s best for us anymore. We barely talk or do anything together.” I sigh and look at her, she now had tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I just don’t want you to be unhappy.” I say to her, squeezing her hands softly.

Chichi sighs and finally decides to speak. “Oh Goku you’re right. About everything. I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like you can’t talk to me. But the fire in our relationship burned out a long time ago, I just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry about everything. I hope you can forgive me.” She says to me. I smile at her and sigh softly, now that everything was out in the open, the air felt a lot less tense. “But…now what happens?” She asks me curiously.

I look at her and sigh softly. “We can go our separate ways. Gohan can stay with me, and Goten can stay with you, but whenever the kids want to see us we just talk about it before hand. We don’t have to make this difficult and I don’t want to keep either of your kids away from you.” I say to her and she smiles at me softly and nods. It seems as if I had a good idea for once. She stands up and kisses my forehead before she went upstairs to pack all of her stuff. I follow her upstairs and help her pack. The situation was starting to get a little bit awkward so I look at her. “Where do you plan on going?” I ask her.

“Oh I’m not sure. I’ll probably go to Dad’s house until I either find a place or he finds one for me.” She says with a small chuckle before she looks back at me. “Are you sure that this is what you want? We’ve been together for so long, I’m not sure that I know how to be apart from you.” She says to me. I bite back the words that I wanted to say to her. I didn’t want any hostility toward each other. I smile at her and sigh softly, telling her that it was all going to work out. We talk for a little longer before I go into Goten’s room and pack up his things for her. He stirred in his sleep and woke up.

“Daddy…what are you doing?” He asks me as I look down at him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before he looks up at me. I smile and sit next to him, pulling him into my lap. He snuggles close to me and I kiss the top of his head.

“I’m packing up your stuff. Mommy has decided that she wants to live with grandpa for a while, and she said that she wanted to take you with her.” I say to him smiling. He looks at me with wide eyes before he smiles.

“Really? I’ve always wanted to live with grandpa! He has so many toys and rooms to play in!! But… Why aren’t you going daddy?” He asks me curiously. I knew that question was coming but I still wasn’t prepared for it. I smile at him and stroke his hair as I try to think of an answer.

“Because I need to stay here and take care of Gohan, this way whenever you and Mom decide to come visit the house won’t be a mess.” I say chuckling and he laughs at me and nods. He seemed to accept the answer and he helped me pack his stuff.

“I’m going to miss you daddy.” He says once we were done. He hugs onto my leg and I feel tears start to form in my eyes. The stinging was almost too much. I pick him up and smile. Words could not express how much I was going to miss him, but it was for the best.

“I’ll miss you too Goten… Now go downstairs, your mom and Grandpa are waiting for you.” I say as I help him with his stuff. I look at Chichi one more time smiling softly as I give her a small wave. She smiles at me and waves goodbye to me. As I watch their car fly off into the distance, I can’t help but feel a mixture of sadness and relief. I couldn’t wait to tell Gohan the good news and for him to get home and I could kiss him right in the doorway as he gets home. I sigh and look around the house before I decide to clean up the house, moving all of the stuff around just to the way that I wanted things instead of how Chichi had them. I smile softly once I was done and look at the clock. I only had a couple more minutes before Gohan came home.

I was laying on the couch smiling as Gohan came into the door. He looks around the house and then looks at me. “What in the world did you do??” He asks as he comes over to me chuckling. “Mom is going to kill you when she sees this.” He says as he sits on the floor by the couch, leaning his back against the couch. I smile at him and lean down to kiss his ear softly. He smelled different today. Well he still smelled like Gohan, but the scents weren’t as intense and they were sweeter than what they normally were. I was in love with the smell. I smile and run my nose in his hair as he starts to look up at me curiously. “Dad what are you doing? Mom is going to be home soon.” I just smile and stroke his jaw slowly and kiss him.

“Gohan…” I say to him softly with my lips still on his. My words were a whisper on his lips as I smile. “Mom and I decided that it would be better if we were separate. Our love for each other has changed so much over the years that it’d be better for us to live apart. She has Goten with her but he’s going to visit a lot. We have the house to ourselves forever now.” I say to him. I pull away from him and smile at the completely speechless expression on his face. I slowly see a smile creep up on his face before he smiles bright at me and jumps on me, kissing me hard and stroking my chest. I gasp at his eagerness before I smile bright and hold him close to me. “I love you.” I say to him softly.

“I love you too daddy.” He says entangling my tail with his and closing his eyes.


	6. Changes/A Tiny Ki

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 6: Changes… The Tiny Ki**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Bulma POV**

Over the last month (AN: **I did not skip another month…this is just recalling different events from the same month.** ) I’ve noticed a lot of changes in the way that Goku and Gohan act. I know that they are a couple, in fact most of his friends do. Even though the thought of that still freaks me out a little bit, Vegeta explained to me that it is completely normal in Saiyan culture. So I guess that I’ll just have to live with it. Anyway back to what I was saying.  Goku has become a lot more protective of Gohan, he will constantly be around him, usually with his tail wrapped around a part of him, whether it be his waist or his wrist. Whenever someone would come closer to Gohan, the grip would tighten or he would even pull Gohan closer to him. It was interesting the way that he was acting, because he didn’t seem to do it as much before. I just assumed it was because they were mated and I shrugged it off.

Now on to Gohan, I’ve noted that he’s a lot more careful now, especially about how he gets around the house, instead of taking the direct path like he normally would, he will go around a lot of obstacles just to get where he’s going. Plus, I also noticed that his features, especially in his face, are getting a lot softer. His face has become more…feminine? I guess you could say. Maybe once again it was because he had taken the female role in the mating that his features were softening. He definitely looked a lot prettier than he used to. I would catch myself glancing over at him and just staring at how gorgeous he was. But Goku would put an end to that quickly by growling low in his chest at me.

Today I was over at their house with Trunks, Goten had come to visit them and he wanted to play with Trunks. So I came over with them so that they could play. While they were up in Goten’s room I watch Goku and Gohan laying on the couch together. Gohan was leaning against his father, playing with the tail wrapped around his wrist. Goku had his arms wrapped around Gohan’s waist, his hands placed gently on his stomach, his face nuzzled into his neck as his leg was wrapped around him. It looked extremely uncomfortable, but neither of them seemed to mind. I watch Goku carefully, it was almost as if he was trying to protect Gohan, but there wasn’t a threat to be found anywhere in the house. It was fascinating to watch them. I felt a little guilty though, because as I watched them, they could tell that they were being watched by me. Goku looks up at me and almost glares, but I put my hands up to him. “I’m sorry… It’s just amazing to see your bond at work.” I say blushing a little. Goku smiles softly at me and nods as he runs his hands through Gohan’s hair, who was now asleep.

“He’s been sleeping a lot lately,” He says more to himself than to me. I look over at him and smile. There could be many reasons why Gohan was so tired. One of them being I’m sure that his father kept him up at night doing…things. But maybe all of the changes meant something different. Suddenly I see Trunks run down the stairs and start to look around. I watch him curiously as he looks for something.

“Trunks what are you doing?” I ask him. He goes over to Goku and Gohan…Goku holds onto Gohan tighter and looks at Trunks, trying to figure out what the hell he is doing.

“When I was up playing with Goten, I felt an energy…but it was really tiny so I figured it was far away, like Dad’s… But then I realized that I would recognize it if it was Dad and since it didn’t come any closer I came down here for some reason…but I found it…It’s right here” He says pointing to Gohan’s stomach. I nearly fell out of my chair. Trunks had always had his dad’s ki sensing abilities. He could detect the smallest amount in anyone or anything. But what exactly did that mean when it came from Gohan. Goku looks at Trunks before he looks down at Gohan, stroking his stomach slowly.

“But I can’t sense anything… Why can Trunks and I cannot?” He asks me as I look at the two of them, almost surprised that Gohan hadn’t woken up yet from all of the talking. I get up quickly and call Vegeta, telling him to get over to Goku’s house as soon as possible. Goku looks down at Gohan worriedly and holds him as close as possible. Gohan stretches and looks up at his dad. He kisses his cheek and smiles before he saw the worried look on his face.

“What’s going on?” He asks his dad as he wraps his arms around his neck. Goku nuzzled his forehead and whispered something softly in his ear. Gohan nodded to him and snuggled to his neck, closing his eyes once again. I smile softly and sigh, trying to comprehend what may be going on before I hear Vegeta slam the door open.

**Goku POV**

I was freaking out. What was wrong with my son? I stroke his cheek slowly and bite my lip, he had been changing quite a bit lately, but I just chose to ignore it because the changes never seemed to be a bad thing. His scent had changed, his facial features had changed slightly, but nothing that was serious or bad. I feel him stretch and start to wake up. When he looks up at me he asks me what was going on and I lean in to nuzzle his cheek and whisper in his ear. “Nothing sweetie… Go back to sleep.” I say to him gently. He nods to me and wraps his arms around my neck before he closes his eyes again. I smile a little and watch him sleep until I hear the door slam open. I look up and see an aggravated Vegeta standing there with us. I sigh and look at him, I wasn’t really in the mood for his attitude today.

“What’s going on?” He asks as he goes to me, not bothering to talk to his wife or son about what had happened.

“Well Trunks said that he felt a very tiny energy, and it was coming from over here. Bulma and I thought he was crazy, but I remembered that your son gained your ability to sense ki, no matter how small… We were just wondering if you felt it too.” I said to him as I see the expression on his face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was about to drop “What Vegeta???? What is it???” I ask him. He still wasn’t speaking and I was starting to freak out.

“Daddy…what’s wrong??” I hear Gohan say to me weakly. I look down at him and stroke his cheek slowly. Trying my hardest to stay calm so that he wouldn’t freak out.

“Shhh sweetie… Go to sleep.” I say to him as I watch him. I could tell that he didn’t feel well. Which was odd because he was always extremely healthy, even by Saiyan standards. I kiss his forehead gently and hum to him, watching him slowly fall asleep again. I noticed that he was starting to get really warm. I hold him close and close my eyes. Staying calm was the last thing that I wanted to do right now. I look at Vegeta and I could tell that he was trying to gather his thoughts.

“Well… Uhm…” Vegeta said as he rubbed the back of his head.  “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” He asked me. My eyes widen as I look at him. How could there be good news and bad news???? I gave him a look that told him that I wasn’t up for playing games. He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Jeez Kakarot calm down the brat is going to be fine…But he’s going to have a long eleven months ahead of him.” He says sighing. When he saw that I didn’t really understand he rolls his eyes. “Your Son is pregnant Kakarot. With your child.” He says looking at him. “I don’t know a whole lot about this, but I know enough to know no one, not even I should be able to feel the child’s ki yet.” He says sighing. “He or she is going to be very strong, but I don’t know how much that will affect the pregnancy.” He says looking at him. “Your father was the main person that would help with the births with the royals.” He say looking at him. He taught me some things, but not nearly enough to know what to do.” Vegeta says sighing. I look at him and I stand, looking at him.

“Well it looks like we’re going to hell.” He says looking at Vegeta before he walks out the door taking his arm, causing him to follow him.


	7. To Hell and Back

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 6: To Hell and Back**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Hello!**

**So it’s official! Gohan’s pregnant! Hooray! But now what are they going to do? No one knows what a Saiyan Pregnancy is like? Well it looks like they’re going to have to go to hell to talk to his father that he’s never met before… this should be interesting…**

**Enjoy!**

**Goku POV**

I was dragging Vegeta up to Kami’s Lookout, there was no way that I was going to go see an army of Saiyans without him. Not only is he a good fighter, he’s the prince and maybe they won’t try to kill us. I look back at him once we get to the Lookout. He glared at me and rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he didn’t really mean it. He was excited as I was to see all of the Saiyans. Once we get to the Lookout, we head to Otherworld to talk to King Yemma. This was going to be one of the bigger obstacles. The only thing that I could think of on the way there is what if he doesn’t let us in? Then we won’t be able to help my son and he will have to go through this nearly alone. Vegeta could sense that I was worrying. He sighs and tries to be affectionate by patting my back “It’s going to be okay.” He says softly to me as we land in front of the long line of souls waiting to get in. I sneak past all of them and look up at the enormous desk that’s in front of me. King Yemma looks down at the two of us and his eyes widen.

“Oh dear Kami… Don’t tell me the both of you have died again.” He says shaking his head as he puts his head down on his desk. I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my head. It may be easier to do what I asked if I was dead…

“No we’re not dead, but we came to ask a huge favor from you.” I say to him as I try and smile my sweetest smile at him. He wasn’t buying it and crossed his arms in the “what do you want” look. I sigh and look up at him. “My son Gohan is pregnant… Since he’s Saiyan, he can get pregnant. Neither of us know how that kind of thing works… So I was wondering if you would let us go down to Hell and talk to some of the Saiyans, that way we can figure it out and…” I stopped talking. The expression on his face had stunned me into silence. I look over at Vegeta and even he was a little bit frightened of what was going to happen.

“What?!? YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU INTO HELL! ARE YOU INSANE?” He screams as he looks down at us. I bite my lip and chuckle nervously. I didn’t really know what to say to that because after all of this has happened, I really felt like I was going insane. I sigh and look at him. I just had to keep telling myself that I was doing this for Gohan, I needed to swallow my fears and just get this over with.

“Please King Yemma… This is very important to me. I don’t think you should be so hasty…to the person that has saved the Universe on a couple of occasions.” I say to him. Vegeta’s eyes widen. Yea, I was playing the “I’m the Universe’s Hero” Card. Hopefully it worked. I hear King Yemma give me a deep sigh as he looks down at the two of us. I was starting to feel very hopeful about all of this.

“Alright…Only if it’ll get the two of you out of my hair so that I can go back to work.” He says before he teleports us to Hell. I look around for a moment, it looked exactly like I remembered it. But I had no idea where to begin looking for all of the Saiyans. Vegeta looks to me and smirks that cocky grin that I loved, well sometimes. I knew that his sensitivity to Ki would come in handy one day.  Even after not seeing his father for Kami knows how long, he could still lock onto his Ki in a matter of seconds. I smile to him and start flying in the direction that he was headed.

I never realized until now how big of a place Hell was, even though it’d have to be pretty huge to hold this many people. After a while, Vegeta stops and looks around. “We’re not far, but there’s so many Ki signatures that I can’t pinpoint on my father’s anymore.” He says to me. It seemed like we had hit a dead end. I sigh and run my hands through my unruly hair. There had to be something that we could do.

All of a sudden, these two troll looking creatures came up to us, they looked almost familiar. “Hey what are you doing down here??? Didn’t we shoot you back up to Otherworld?” The Blue looking one said. I chuckle as I remember the two of them now. They were the ones that tried to help me get out of Hell when I fell off of Snake Way. But for the life of me I couldn’t remember their names.

“Uh yea…That’s a long story that I don’t really want to get into right now. But could you tell us where the Saiyans are?” I ask them nicely and they both laugh at Vegeta and I. I look at them curiously as they just keep laughing. In all honesty I had no idea what was so funny about this.

“If you want to go get yourself killed be my guest. The Saiyans’ don’t let anyone near them…ever. But if you want to see them there on the other side of that mountain over there.” Goz and Mez both pointed in the direction of where they were. I smile at them and wave goodbye to them. In the distance as Vegeta and I fly away I heard them say things like “they won’t stand a chance.” And something about a suicide mission. I just shake my head and fly over the mountain. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but whatever I was expecting it wasn’t this. I look at Vegeta and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

“They remade hell to look just like Planet Vegeta... I can’t believe it.” He says smiling softly, I could tell that he was definitely feeling homesick right now. I smile and nudge him so that we could go down. I look around for a moment, it looked just like Vegeta said that it did. We tried our hardest to stay hidden as we made it to the palace. But as usual, something had to go wrong. There was a small child who had a hold of his father’s hand, who pointed at us. The father looked up immediately and his eyes widen before he yells for the guards because there were two outsiders. These two big men came over to us and grabbed us.

“You’re in for it now.” One of them said to the both of us. I look over at Vegeta and he was debating something, I wasn’t sure what it was until he said something.

“Let me go! Do you not know who I am? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! LET US GO!” He yells. But the guys just laugh at him as they drag us to the palace.

“Yeah right… and I’m the Legendary Super Saiyan.” The other says, that really sent them into a roar. I look at Vegeta and sigh. That had to of hurt his pride more than he is ever going to let on. I wanted to beat the living hell (no pun intended) out of these two for saying that to him. We get to the castle fairly quickly and they bring us into this big room with a throne. There were two chairs there, one that King Vegeta was sitting in, and another that was empty. I looked to King Vegeta’s right and see someone who looked exactly like me, only he was in Saiyan armor, had a scar on his left cheek, and had a red band across his forehead. I assumed that this was my father, suddenly I was extremely nervous.

King Vegeta looks down at the two of us curiously, apparently we didn’t look like most of the people that they brought in here. “Who are you and why did you come here? You must be some very brave souls to come to this side of hell.” He says looking down at us. I could tell that he was trying to recognize the two of us because we looked familiar. I look at Vegeta and he pulled away from the guard that was holding him, glaring at him before he looks at his father and starts to speak in his native tongue.

“ ** _My name is Prince Vegeta, and the man beside me is Kakarot.”_** He says slowly, even though I had no clue what he was saying, the two men in front of us seemed to. King Vegeta’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Bardock looked at the two of us, he was still unable to comprehend what was going on, and to be honest I couldn’t either. King Vegeta stands up and walks down the steps to get a good look at his son. He walks around him and Vegeta stays still, standing very tall. King Vegeta tands right in front of him and smiles a little, tearing up before he hugs his son as tight as he could. I smile and watch as Vegeta hugs his father back, trying not to cry. “I’ve missed you dad.” Vegeta whispers to him. I smile at the two of them before I see Bardock slowly come over to me.

“Is what Prince Vegeta said true? Are you really my son?” He says, trying to keep his emotions in check. I smile and go to him. Looking at him for a good minute before I laugh. He looks at me curiously “Why in the hell are you laughing?” He asks angrily.

“You really are questioning if I’m your son…After you see this mess on top of my head?” I say. He chuckles and walks closer, pulling me into a hug and patting my back. It felt nice to finally meet my father, although I just wish that it wasn’t under these circumstances.

After we talked about everything that’s happened between the two of us, mostly about the whole Super Saiyan thing…They were amazed when I demonstrated what the Super Saiyan 3 looked like. As I power down King Vegeta smiles at me. “Man we could of used you in the fight against Frieza…” He says sighing softly as he shakes his head. Tring to keep the mood light, no matter how easily it could turn sour. “So what brings you two here? You obviously aren’t dead because you don’t have halos.” King Vegeta says to us and now it was my turn to finally speak to King Vegeta. I blush and rub the back of my head trying to gather my thoughts.

“Well…You see…I have a mate, who also happens to be my son. Today we found out, because of Vegeta’s son Trunks, that my mate is pregnant. Vegeta told me that my father was the main person that helped the men and women give birth on Planet Vegeta. We came to see what we are supposed to expect, and to maybe tell us what to do when the baby comes. I don’t want to be completely clueless when the time comes.” I say to them. Bardock chuckles to me and looks at me nodding.

“So I have a grandkid huh? How far along is he?” He asks me. I think back and look at him.

“About a month, but Vegeta and his son both felt the baby’s ki, and Vegeta said that you shouldn’t be able to do that yet. But the first time that we mated together was a month ago.” I say to him. He nods and tries to think for a moment.

“That may not be a problem… but I’m not entirely sure. But I can transfer all of my knowledge about Saiyan birthing over to Vegeta, since he has such a sensitivity to energy, he will be perfect to help your mate with the baby.” He says as he goes to Vegeta. Vegeta looks at him and closes his eyes as he felt Bardock’s hand on his forehead. Once he was done with that Bardock looks at me smiling. “Your mate is going to feel very tired for the first month, people might think that he’s sick, but he’s not. The second month is a lot like the first, only your mate will feel the need to constantly be around you, because you’re his protector. You will also feel the need to constantly protect him, but be careful because I bet humans won’t understand that you’re just trying to protect him.” He says looking at me, making sure that I understood before he went on. “The third month is when the baby really starts to grow, most of the Saiyan men will say that they craved super weird foods, or they would eat twice or three times as much as normal. This is the month that you would usually feel the baby’s ki. The fourth month is usually the same as the third, but I’ve had a few Saiyan men tell me that this month felt worse than their heat, they craved sex all of the time and in the weirdest positions and ways…some of them…” He cringed, remembering some of the stories, but decided not to go into too much detail. “The fifth and sixth month seem to go very fast and run together, the baby is getting ready for it being born and will probably cause some pain to your mate, not that it’s meaning to, but it’s getting crowded in there and it’s just trying to make room. Vegeta knows everything about what to do in these months, he will also be doing regular checkups on your mate, so that he can see if he and the baby are doing alright.” Bardock finishes and smiles a little.

That was a lot to take in, my head hurt slightly as I try to process all of that information. I smile at him and nod. “Thank you so much… I don’t know how I can thank you enough.” I say to him. He smiles and looks at us nodding before he looks at King Vegeta. This was goodbye, even though all four of us didn’t want it to be.

Vegeta looks at me and sighs. “Let’s go Kakarot.” He says softly before he pats my back. I nod and look up to them one last time before we go back to the check in station. We say our goodbyes to King Yemma before we hurry and go back to the house. I slowly open the door and see that the boys had left and so had Bulma. I guess they went back to their house. Gohan was awake, but I could tell that all he wanted was to sleep.

I smile softly and go to him. “Hello my love.” I whisper to him as I pull him into my lap. He smiles at me and snuggles to my neck as he wraps his arms around me. I smile and kiss his head as I gently rub his back. I pick him up from my lap and take us up to our bedroom. Once we were laying down on the bed I pull my head away from his neck and look into his eyes smiling. “I have a surprise for you.” I say to him. He looks at me curiously, like he had no idea what I was talking about. I chuckle and kiss his sweet lips before I run my hand along his chest. “Do you remember the night that we mated?” I asked him.

I see the blush rise on his cheeks as he nods. “How could I forget?” he asks me as I smile and slowly let my hand go down to his stomach. He looks up at me curiously.

“Well that night… Something amazing happened. Now were going to have a baby.” I say smiling to him. His eyes widen as he looks at me before he smiles, feeling tears in his eyes as he clings to me tightly. I could feel how happy he was, and it made my heart swell with all of the love that I had for my mate and our child. I smile and feel his breathing even out, knowing that he had fallen asleep on me already. I chuckle and kiss his cheek slowly before I close my own eyes and fall asleep with him.

 


	8. Creative Streak

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 8: Creative Streak**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Hello!**

**So now they know everything they need to know about Saiyan pregnancy. This is going to be an interesting next few months…hehehe. In this chapter we will see how much of Goku’s ability to build has been passed onto Gohan. This is just filler, but I thought that it would be cute to see Gohan get creative instead of always being by the books.**

**On with the story!**

**Gohan POV**

It was a month ago that I found out that I was pregnant. To be honest, I’ve never been happier. This is the biggest blessing. Most days when I’m not sleeping or eating I’ll just lay on the couch and stroke my stomach. I would talk to the little baby or even sing when I got brave enough. Not many of dad’s friends would come by anymore. I know that he was sad about that, but if they weren’t going to accept us and our baby, then we didn’t need that in our lives. Just thinking of my dad made my heart flutter and the little ki in my stomach flutter as well. I smile and look down at my stomach, there was a bump there now, it was kind of cute, but it meant that I could only fit in my gi shirts and some sweat pants. Not that I minded, I liked being comfortable.

Another thing that has happened ever since I got pregnant is that I stopped going to school. I couldn’t go at least until this was over. People would call me a freak and make fun of me. There was no way that I would put myself through that, even after the baby was born, I’m still debating on if I actually want to go back to school. The clinginess that I feel toward my dad may not go away easily, I don’t think that I could handle being away from him and our baby for that long. The thought of it made me shudder and want to go find him and cling to him even tighter. Right now he was training with Vegeta. I know he wanted to be with me all of the time, but I also know that he was the kind of person that you just couldn’t coop up inside. He would go crazy. So I let him go hang out with Vegeta, no matter how much I wanted him to stay here with me. I felt extremely clingy to him. He explained to me that it would be like this, it was one of the side effects of being pregnant, because I constantly felt like I was in danger, so I would cling to him to protect me.

I sigh and slowly get off of the couch, there had to be something that I could do while I was at home alone. I had already cleaned the house spotless, did all of our laundry, and the dishes. I didn’t feel like cooking again tonight so we would just have to order in or something. I smile a little as I go upstairs to see if anything needed done. I get to the last step at the top and look at our room before I look at the door across from it. I bite my lip and open the door. This was Goten and I’s room before Mom took him to live with her. I look inside to see the walls stripped of all the wallpaper, the hardwood floors and the bland walls. There wasn’t even any furniture in the room. It was like a lightbulb suddenly went off in my head. I smile bright and look around the room, knowing exactly what I was going to do with my day while dad was gone. I immediately go into the garage to see if we had any leftover paints. I found all kinds of paint out there. They would be perfect. Immediately I go back up and lay a tarp down in the room and open all of the windows. The breeze was nice, but not only that I didn’t want to be inhaling all of the fumes (Even though I’m pretty sure they would have no effect on me, but whatever). I think for a moment how I would want to paint the nursery. It had to be something that all of us would love. It seemed like forever I was just sitting there and thinking.

Suddenly a lightbulb popped into my head. I wasn’t exactly sure what the image that my mind had brought to me but I loved it. I smile and start by painting the entire wall different shades of red, most of it was dark red, but not all of it. Once that dried I put in a few light pink and white clouds. Then next I put in two suns. One much brighter and more yellow, the other more orange and red, setting on two different sides of the room. Once that was done I pick up the red and the brown and start mixing them to make some rock formations, hills, trenches, random formations all over all four walls. Some of them would reach all of the way to the ceiling. After I was done, I look around at it and my eyes widen at the scene that I had created in front of me. From what I thought I was looking at, it was exactly how Vegeta had described his planet to me so many years ago. I knew that he always missed and would take any chance to talk about it, not that I ever minded. I think that side of my history is just as fascinating as my human side. I smile and look at the work that I had done before going back downstairs with all of the paints. I put them back into the garage and look at the clock. It was only seven o’clock. I didn’t expect dad to be home for a few hours still.

For some reason, I didn’t want to leave that room. It was where I felt most at home. I rummage around the house to add more things to the room. I see all of the furs that were in the garage, most of them were from things dad would catch for food for us, but there were others, such as big cat furs and other things. I smile and start to sew them together to make a little carpet for the floor. I didn’t want there to be just a wood floor.

I found our old furniture that was in the room, including a dresser and our beds. I look at them for a moment before I realize that I could repurpose them. I could take the shells of the beds and make a crib for the baby. I quickly got to work, most of the small boards I just tossed away, because being three-quarter Saiyan, this baby was going to be strong. I reinforced everything in the crib, making sure that it would be sturdy enough for our little one. Once I was done, I decided to paint it a very dark color to match the room and put furs in the bottom of it to make it comfortable for our baby. I smile and take it up to the room and set it gently in the corner. The dresser didn’t need much done to it. I just changed the top of it into a changing table for the baby using some of the smaller boards that I was going to throw away. I paint it the same color as the crib and cover it in furs that dad kept from all of his kills. I smile and finish up the room, putting more furniture into the room including a rocking chair for me or dad.

When I was finally done, I look around the room and smile brightly. I couldn’t believe all that I had accomplished today. I close the door softly and go to our room and take a long hot shower. I could feel the baby’s ki fluctuating happily. I smile and rub my stomach slowly. I didn’t think that something so small could affect me so much, the baby wasn’t even born yet and it had me wrapped around it’s little finger. I heard the door to the bathroom open and I smile, sensing my dad’s ki made me relax immediately. “Mind if I join you?” He asks me. I smile and open the shower curtain for him. He was already undressed and headed toward the shower. No matter how many times I would see him naked, his flawless body still took my breath away. I very gently run my hands over his chest as I bite my lip. He chuckles and looks down at me. “Do you like what you see sweetie?” He asks me as I nod. I run my hands up and down his chest before they go to his shoulders before my hands wrap around  his neck and into his hair. He smiles down at me. “You need to get clean, you smell like…paint…what were you doing today??” He asks me curiously.

I giggle and kiss his cheek softly. “it’s a secret.” I whisper to him.


	9. Month 4: The Cravings

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 9: Month 4: The Cravings**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Gohan POV**

Oh my god… I wanted to eat EVERYTHING!! I was going crazy with hunger, it was insane how much I wanted to eat and what I wanted to eat. Yesterday I was all about eating cookies and cream Ice cream with Siracha… Now today the thought of eating that makes me sick to my stomach. I laid on the couch looking over at Goten who decided to come visit us today. He was watching me carefully, he knew that I was going to have a baby, but that was the extent of it. He was very excited to be Uncle Goten. I was happy that he was happy, but it seemed like it was going to start getting out of hand. Mom noticed a change in me, but neither dad nor I have had the heart to tell her about the baby. I barely ever saw her it seemed like, not that I minded at all. I know that she was my mother, but she had pushed me away from her a long time ago. Always pushing me to study and become the best student just pushed me more into fighting and to my father. Now that I look back at it, it seemed as if that was a good thing.

I feel the baby’s ki move around and it startled me back into reality. I look down at my stomach and stroke it slowly. I was beginning to understand the way that my baby flared his or her ki, and right now, the baby was starving, even though I just ate not even five minutes ago. I sigh and look over at Goten who was looking at me, he felt the ki too. He smiles at me and comes over to rub my stomach slowly. “Is the baby hungry?” He asks me. I smile and nod to him, I was glad that he could sense the baby’s ki like I could. He smiles and gets up “I can heat up something for you, or whatever you want.” He says to me. I smile at little Goten and shake my head. I could feel dad’s ki fast approaching us, I wasn’t sure if Goten could feel it or not but as soon as he turned around dad was in the door with my latest craving.

“No thank you Goten, Dad’s got it covered.” I say chuckling as dad blushed and handed me Reese’s by the armful. I smile at him and bite my lip, wanting to kiss him and give him a proper thank you, but obviously I can’t do that because my little brother is in the room. He just smiles brightly at me and helps me open one and hands it to me. I thank him and Goten just looks at me wide eyed.

“Wow daddy, how did you do that? You knew exactly what he wanted and you weren’t even close to us, weren’t you with Vegeta?” He asks dad. I look up at him and smirked a little, not sure how he was going to get out of this one. This was going to be interesting, especially since the look on dad’s face in my mind was practically giving himself away. But as I look down at Goten I know that he has absolutely no idea what dad was letting on.

“Uhm… well it’s because we’re so close, we live together and we just understand each other, plus the baby’s ki is very easy to recognize.” He says smiling. Goten seemed to accept that answer and kept rubbing my stomach smiling. He loved talking to his little brother or sister. It was very relaxing to me to listen to his voice. Not as relaxing as listening to dad, but I’ll take what I could get at this point.

I smile down at Goten and rub his hair slowly. “Goten why don’t you play with dad for a little while, I’m going to rest.” I say to him as he looks up at me then at dad. Dad smiles down at him before he goes and picks him up. He takes him outside and they start to spar as I sit in the house watching TV while eating my peanut butter and chocolate.

At some point, I must of fallen asleep, because I woke up while it was night time, orange wrappers were all over me and Goten was nowhere to be found. I smelled something in the kitchen and smiled, whatever it was smelled wonderful. I slowly get up and go to the kitchen, where dad was cooking supper for me. He was shirtless once again, I loved when he walked around the house without his shirt, it was very sexy and it turned me on just thinking of all those tight broad muscles under my fingertips, watching him shiver as he looks at me, wanting me to keep going.

I shake my head of those thoughts and bite my lip, trying to control myself.  I smile and slowly go up to him, my tail running up and down his back. He shivered and turned back to look at me smiling. He chuckles and turns all the way around before he walks over to me. His arms slowly wrapping around my waist. “What are you doing baby?” He asks me gently as he runs a hand through my hair. I close my eyes and smile, thinking of how amazing his touch was. His touch was as soft as ever. I bite my lip and slowly open my eyes, looking into his own. I was a little frightened when I saw that he was holding me even tighter, and his eyes were bright blue. I smirk and look at him.

“Just admiring you...I’d finish supper before you burn it though, we will have plenty of time for that later.” He smirks at me and I giggle before I slowly get out of his grasp. He chuckles and looks at me, licking his lips before he chuckles and goes back to making dinner for the two of us.

I smile and sit down, watching him make us dinner. He would keep looking back at me and smirking, after doing so he would make his movements more sexual looking. It was hard not to stare at him with all of the stuff that he was doing. I was so turned on by the time he came to the table that I nearly pounced on him. He chuckles at me and slowly sets my food in front of me. His arm brushes over my hand and I loose all train of thought for a good ten minutes as I eat. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of me. I look at him and my entire insides melt. Even as he was stuffing his face he looked sexy as hell. I chuckle as I think of something that we could do. I look at my dad and bite my lip before I slowly get up and go to him after I’m finished eating. “You might want to save room for dessert daddy.” He says smirking softly.

He looks up at me and smirks “Oh? What did you make?” He asks me as He turns and strokes my jaw. I smile and slowly back away from him.

“Well you won’t be interested, you’ve eaten entirely too much for what I made for you.” I say as I chuckle. He looks at me confused before he gets up. I sprint out the door and laugh loudly. “You gotta catch me before you can have your prize.” I say laughing.

Let the games begin.


	10. Let the Games Begin

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Goku POV**

He just took off. Where in the hell did he go? So he wanted to play games did he? Fine we would play a little game. I smirk and hurry out of the house, following that delicious scent that he had been putting off for the last month. Every damned time I got close to him the smell permeated me and everything else that he was near. I love it so damned much, but it kept me on edge since Goten had stayed with us this month because he wanted to be so close to Gohan. I don’t blame him, it was pretty amazing watching the little baby grow inside of him, and I hoped that it was a girl. I had never had a girl in the family before. It would be a lot of fun to have one. I shake my head to try and focus on Gohan’s energy, this way I could go and find him.

I chuckle once I pinpoint on his energy and I transport to him. Landing right in front of him, making him run into me. I chuckle and catch him in my arms as I look at him. “Got you.” He smirks and looks at me for a second before disappearing in my arms. I look around with wide eyes. How the hell…. The after image technique…  Some how he got his energy to stay here as well as his image. I should have guessed that he wouldn’t make this easy on me. I smirk and close my eyes for a moment, letting my instincts take over my body. Something that I haven’t’ done in a very long time. Last time that I did this it nearly got me into the hospital. I came back to my senses before that could happen obviously. But now, I must chase him. If he wants to play this game then I have no problem with that. I smirk and sniff him out, quickly following in his tracks. He must have sensed that I was coming because he was trying to put his scent everywhere than where he was actually going. I chuckle and shake my head, he should have thought that I would be smarter than that. This little game of ours was going to be over with before I thought.

I finally find him, it was in a little woodsy area far away from the house. There was a little cave there. I smirk and look around, it seemed perfect. He was standing there, waiting for me. All of his clothes were off and he was purring at me. I chuckle and slowly go over to him. I liked winning this game a lot. He looks at me and as I got closer, his purring got louder. I wrap my tail around his thigh and he shivers. I smirk and run my hands gently through his hair as his hands find my waist and slowly take off my gi pants. I look down for a moment before I look into his eyes. “You’re going to have to tell me to stop. I… I can’t control myself for much longer and I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.” I say, my voice was shaking slightly as I felt myself being taken over by my Saiyan instincts.

“It’ll be okay daddy… I trust you.” He says softly to me before he gently kisses me. The kiss was like wildfire in my veins. I crush him to me and kiss him as deeply as I could. He whimpers into my mouth and I can hear myself growl at the sound but I don’t really remember doing it myself. He pulls away from me for a moment before he leads me to the back of the cave where he had made a little bed for the two of us. I chuckle and gently toss him onto it before I crawl over him. He looks up at me with those innocent doe like eyes and I completely loose myself.

**Gohan POV**

I was about to lose my mind. Dad’s touch was the most amazing thing that I will ever feel. It was like his hands were cooling down my already overheating body. I look into his eyes and I see something snap inside of him. His touch becomes rougher, more possessive. His kisses are as soft as ever, but they have a more passionate feel to them. I moan into his touch and rub his back gently. He purrs contentedly above me and I smile as I wrap my legs around his waist. He moans and starts to kiss up and down my neck, paying special attention to my claim mark. I moan and move my neck for him to get better access to it. I moan and bite my lip, feeling a tingling sensation running through my entire body. Most of them went straight to my groin. I whimper and look up at him, knowing that I wouldn’t last much longer if he kept this up.

“Daddy... Please.” I whimper as I look at him. He moves and smirks at me, ever so slowly grinding his raging erection onto mine. I gasp and arch my back, my eyes squeezing shut tight as I thrust back into him. I had forgotten what this felt like. I pant and look into his eyes. He’s smirking at me, that damned smirk on his face was making me even more turned on than I thought possible. I feel his hands go underneath me to lift up my ass. I look at him with wide eyes. He slid into me and I was prepared to scream in pain, but for some reason, it didn’t hurt at all. I look up at him and wrap my arms around him as he starts to thrust into me. I could feel him filling me over and over again. I moan and look up at him. His jaw was slack and his eyes were barely opened as he pounded into me.

“You like when I pound into you? I bet you do baby.” He chuckles darkly before he switches our positions so that I’m on my knees and he keeps pounding into me. I gasp and close my eyes. I felt him filling me completely with every thrust. When he pulled out of me I felt empty and I needed more of him inside me. I felt like he could sense that. He chuckles above me and leans into my ear. “You need more of me? Do you want me to power up???” He says to me in my ear. I nod to him, hoping that it would sedate my need to feel him ripping my insides.

He delivers and god was it painful…He turned Super Saiyan and I instantly felt him grow inside of me to the point of pain. But he doesn’t stop. He keeps pounding into me to only make it worse, that is until I start to feel the pleasure again. It is the most amazing feeling I’ve felt in my life. I moan and tell him to pound into me harder as my eyes close. I was close to unconsciousness as he pounds himself into me.

When I feel his tail wrap around my hardness I lose it. I scream and release all over the make shift bed that I had made, my muscles tighten and I feel myself lose my voice from all the screaming I was doing. A few more thrusts into me and I feel my dad release as well. He falls on top of me panting. I turn to look at him and he has this huge smile on his face. I blush and snuggle to him as we both come down from our highs. He kisses me slowly and crawls over me once again. I could already feel him hard and ready for another round. I smile softly and nod to him telling him it was okay to continue.

This went on for hours. Until either of us had the strength or energy to keep our eyes open. It was the best night of my life. When I look up at my dad, he has a small smile on his face as his eyes flutter closed. “I love you Gohan.” He tells me as his arms wrap loosely around me.

I didn’t think that it was possible to be any happier than I was right now. I smile and kiss him gently “I love you too daddy.” I say before I let sleep take over me.


	11. Time for a Check-up

Marking Your Territory

Chapter 11: Time for a Checkup

Goku/Gohan

Goku POV

As much as I love my son and doing the things that we shouldn’t do… I’m a little glad that that phase of the pregnancy is over. I loved every second of it, but now I’m just exhausted. Besides that happening, I’ve noticed that Gohan was gotten a lot bigger…. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT. He had never grown this much before in the pregnancy, maybe it was because I wasn’t noticing it as much until now. Gohan seemed to notice as well and I was for one glad that it was time for Vegeta to check on Gohan and the baby.

I wasn’t sure how much more news that Gohan could take though. Yesterday Chichi came by to pick up Goten. Let’s just say she was very surprised to say the least.  

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_Gohan and I were in the kitchen, I was fixing him supper as Goten ran around the house, excited that he got to see Trunks today. Trunks had said something kind of odd to Gohan. Something about the baby’s ki splitting, which didn’t make sense whatsoever to me so I just ignored it and figured it was just kids being kids. As we sat down to eat, Chichi came into the house. I look over at Gohan and wrap his tail in mine to make sure he’s going to be okay because I already felt him tensing up in the chair across from me._ **

**_She comes in and smiles at the two of us “Hey boys… Gohan, how come you never come and see me?” she asks him as she comes and sits at the table with us, Goten sitting by me as he looks at me. He whispers to me and asks me if mommy knows about big brother and the baby. I look at him and slowly shake my head before I listen in to Gohan’s answer._ **

**_“Oh well… I’ve just been busy, I’m sorry mom. I see you every time Goten comes over. I just don’t think about it since school is taking up so much of my time.” He says to her shrugging as he looks at his food smiling a little. Gohan wasn’t really going to school, although he tells me he’s taking these things called “Online Courses” So that he could still go to college and stay home with me. I think that this was the best solution. Not only did he get his education like he wanted, but he never left me, like I wanted._ **

**_“But that’s no excuse young man… You should always make time to see the ones you love.” She says smiling a little as she places her hand on his wrist slowly. I watch as he tenses up and looks at her. I knew that he didn’t want to get close to her because of the baby. I see that Chichi looks at him and notices that there is something different about him. “Gohan… Have you been gaining weight??” She asks worriedly before he looks at me “What have you been feeding my little boy???” She asks, getting slightly angry. All of the answers that I could have given her were completely inappropriate and would have gotten him taken away from me, but telling my ex-wife that I’m feeding her son my cock would have been a funny sight to see._ **

**_“Mom… he’s feeding me just fine don’t worry. I just…” He sighs, I could tell that he was fighting the urge to not tell her, but at this point there was no really hiding it anymore. “Since I’m a Saiyan, there are some of them that are very special and can… reproduce. Only the strongest Saiyans are able to do this. Well it seems like dad has passed that gene onto me. I went to a party with some friends a few months ago and… well yea this happened.” He sighs and pulls out from the table. I look at him proudly and smile bright at him. It took a lot of courage to do what he did. Plus she didn’t really need to know the real story anyway._ **

**_I look over at her after a moment and I didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t that. She had a completely unreadable expression on her face. Everything about it was a blank slate as she looks at Gohan and then me. I lean back and try to stay calm. “We didn’t want to tell you because we knew that you would freak out. He’s still your son Chichi… Don’t-“She cuts me off and looks at Gohan before she slowly places her hand on his stomach. Her eyes brighten as she feels tears in her eyes._ **

**_“Our grandbaby… That’s our grandbaby in there Goku.” She smiles and looks at Gohan and kisses his cheek. I smile and look at her, that was not what I was expecting but I guess that I would take it. At least she didn’t find out who the dad was right? “But honey…. Why didn’t you tell me? And who’s the father? I mean why I haven’t met him yet??” she asks smiling_ **

**_Gohan blushes and strokes his stomach, I knew the baby’s ki was flaring at the unfamiliar hand touch, it didn’t like it a lot. “Well the dad and I aren’t together, it was a little fling and he freaked out when I told him what happened and he left and never talked to me again.” He says sighing “Dad’s been taking such good care of me I never thought of telling you because… well I don’t really know.” He blushes and looks at me._ **

**_I smile at him and then at Chichi. She looks over at me and sighs, as if she was waiting for my parenting to be a nightmare and have Gohan come crawling back to her. She gets up and smiles at the two of us “Well I guess that I’ll just leave you two be then… If you need anything Gohan... Don’t hesitate to call me or anything okay?” She says smiling before she motions to Goten that it was time to go._ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

After that, he was mentally exhausted. I don’t blame him, telling his mother that he was pregnant was one of the bravest things that I’ve ever seen him do. Well, not including all of the things that he did to save the planet that is. He was the sweetest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my life. As I make my way down the stairs, I look and see that Vegeta was walking into the house. I smile bright and go into the living room, looking at Gohan as he stroked his stomach slowly. I could tell he was still tired, but he was trying to stay awake for this. I go up to him and sit on the couch so that he could lay his head in my lap. Vegeta sighs and lifts Gohan’s shirt up to get a look at it. After he is done inspecting it he looks at me. “It’s grown a lot in the last few weeks.” He says to me as I nod. He gently puts his hands on Gohan’s stomach and feels around for a moment. He looks at his stomach before he looks up at Gohan. “How much weight have you gained in the last month?” He asks.

“Uhm... probably about 10 pounds.” He says as he looks at Gohan. “I notice that the baby’s gotten bigger, but you haven’t lost any muscle mass, it seems to of gone all to the baby… plus it feels like there are two energies instead of one strong one. But… Bardock never explained to me what would happen if…there was…more than one baby…’ He says looking at me. My eyes widen as I look at him and then down at Gohan who looked like he was going to pass out. I stroke his cheek slowly and try to keep him calm. I look at Vegeta and for the first time since all of this happened. I saw a look of worry on his face. I had to be strong for my baby boy. I just had to. I bite my lip and lean down to kiss his forehead.

“Shhhh stay calm it’s going to be okay.” I say to him as he starts to pant, I could tell he was going into a panic attack. I hold him close to me and stroke his stomach. “Hey hey… We’re going to get through this. I’ll make another bed, it’s going to be fine my love. Stay calm for me.” I say to him before I kiss him. He looks at me, his face was as white as could be. My eyes widen as I look at him.

“Daddy…why is it getting dark?” He asks me before he passes out cold on the floor. Something told me that it wasn’t because he knew he was going to have twins. I hold him close and his whole body has gone cold. I look up at Vegeta with tears in my eyes, but he was already out the door. Now I was left alone, only to think of what I did wrong.  

**Well it looks like things are about to get interesting here for Gohan and Goku… What’s going to happen now??? Read and find out**

 


	12. Vegeta's Plan

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 12: Vegeta’s Plan**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Vegeta POV**

I knew that there was going to be something wrong the second that I walked into that damned house… His stomach had grown too much and too fast. The child’s offset ki was the first indicator but I didn’t want to believe what I was feeling. No one that has had two children has survived before. I didn’t want to tell Kakarot that while I was there, it would break his heart and leave him even more worried than that damned idiot already was. But how was I going to do this. I know I have the information but I’m no expert. Besides, I’m pretty sure that not even Bardock had been able to successfully deliver a set of twins. In all of the memory that I got from him I never saw that. The only way that I was going to get the answers that I wanted were to go back down to hell and ask for myself.

I hurry as quickly as I could to Other World, King Yemma seemed to notice my hurry, and since he knew all about what was going on he automatically let me down to hell. I fly as fast as I could over to the Saiyan’s spot in Hell. I land in front of the castle and make my way to find my father, knowing that he would know where Bardock was. My father sees me and his eyes widen. “Oh no... Don’t tell me you’re actually dead this time? How’s Kakarot and his mate?” He asks me as I hurry over to him.

“Where’s Bardock?!?!” I ask him in a rushed voice before I turn to see him standing right in front of me. I nearly hit my own forehead from myself not being observant. I sigh and look at him. “It’s Gohan… He’s going to have twins and I don’t know what to do.” I say trying to catch my breath, for some reason I was absolutely exhausted trying to get here so quickly. I see Bardock’s eyes widen as he listens to me.

“You just found out that he was having twins??” He says. “It’s nearly the sixth month!” He says angrily at me as he glares. I knew that he should be mad, but I didn’t have it in me to argue with him right now.

“Yes I know it is. Before now I’ve only felt one ki, but it was as strong as two children, could it be possible that since their twins that their ki was so similar that it was hard to tell it apart?” I say to him, I mean it made sense, if twins have the exact same genetic makeup then their ki would be nearly indistinguishable. He looks at me thoughtfully before he sighs and nods in agreement. I relax my stance and look at him. Now that I wasn’t being interrogated anymore I had more pressing things on my mind. “So what am I supposed to do? I can’t do this on my own. I’m not even really sure if I could do one child on my own but I would do it for them. They deserve to be happy after all of the bad things that have happened in their lives.” I say. Oh Kami what was wrong with me? I was turning into a damned sap right before my own eyes.

Bardock looks at me and sighs. “There is no way in hell that King Yemma would let me come back to earth… Is there?” He asks me as he looks at King Vegeta. I look at my father and watch him shrug before I sigh and run a hand through my spiky hair. This seemed like a lot more trouble than it was worth. I grimace before I look at the two of them.

“I’ll go talk to him. Let’s hope he has a soft spot for Earth’s hero.” I chuckle a little and fly off. Luck was going to be one thing that I needed. I land back at the Check in Station and look up at King Yemma. He apparently knew that I was going to ask something because he stopped his work the second that I got there and crossed his arms at me.

“What do you want now Vegeta?” He asks me with a skeptical look on his face. I look up sheepishly and try to hide my worry. Thinking of the perfect way to word what I wanted. When nothing was coming to mind and I see that he was getting impatient I start to getting even more worried.

“You see… As you already know Kakarot’s mate is having a baby. But he is having twins, that is extremely rare for us and I can’t do this alone… I need you to let another Saiyan come to earth with me until the children are hopefully born.” I say to him. It looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. I sigh and look at him “You have to… Kakarot’s kids can’t die… Have you ever seen him upset??? Last time he was upset Planet Namek got blown up!! He’s a million times stronger than that now, think of the damage he could do.” I say to him. I know it was a pretty big stretch for me to use that, but in a way I was right. The reason that the planet got blown up was because Kakarot was beating Frieza. He was getting beaten because Kakarot was a Super Saiyan and he became a Super Saiyan when he got so pissed when that little bald man died. See? It was a stretch but I made the connection.

I could tell that he was thinking long and hard about this. He saw the logic in what I said, no matter now twisted it may be. He sighs and looks at me. “Can you ensure to me that this won’t backfire in my face?” He says to me. I chuckle and rub the back of my head like Kakarot always does before I nod to him. He sighs and nods to me before he calls for Baba. The little witch looking lady came out of nowhere on her magical ball. “Baba… I need you to go and get a Saiyan from hell for me.” He says sighing before he looks back at me. “Which one will it be Vegeta?” He asks me.

“Kakarot’s father, Bardock.” I say to him. He looks at me as if he’s almost surprised. He looks at Baba and she just rolls her eyes and takes off. “What was that look for??” I ask him before I glare.

“Oh nothing, I just figured you would of picked one of the less behaved of the bunch of them down there.” He says to me before he smiles a little. “Bardock was only a few marks away from getting into Other World instead of Hell… while the others, well you can imagine they were pretty far down that list.” He says to me. I think about it for a moment and smile, maybe that’s where Kakarot got his kind heartedness from, even if he did hit his head as a child.

I smile a little and look out the door as I see Baba coming back with Bardock. He smiles at me and chuckles. “I don’t know how you did it… But thank you.” He says to me. I just roll my eyes and shrug away, I had had enough sappy moments for today.

“Yea yea… Let’s get going.” I say to him before we leave the Check-In Station and head to Kakarot’s house. Hopefully things hadn’t gotten any worse.

  **Goku POV**

He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay.

I have been repeating those words to myself for the last two hours. I didn’t know how much longer I could say them and feel like their true. I had given him a senzu bean when he passed out, it seemed to work a lot slower than normal, but his color returned to his face. He never woke up, but I was going to let him rest and give him as much of my Ki as I could. I made us a little nest in the baby’s room. I was glad that I had thought to take out the wall that was between Gohan and Goten’s old room a month or so back. Now it was one big room for all four of us. Well the baby and a little nest in the corner for us in case either one of us, mainly Gohan, didn’t want to be too far away from them. Ever since I did that, it seemed like this is where we spent most of our time. To me it just seemed so right to be here, maybe it was because of the wonderful artwork Gohan put in here to make it look so… Saiyan. Not that I have many memories of my short time on Planet Vegeta, but from the way it sounded it was a great place to be, well for us anyway, not for an outsider.

I hear the door to the house open, but I can’t make myself get up from my spot in the nest with Gohan. I look down at him and stroke his soft black hair. Wishing the pained look on his face would just go away already. I flare my ki so that whoever it was would be able to find me. I look up when the door opens and I see Vegeta come back. I sigh in relief as I look at him before another figure comes in behind him with spiky hair just like mine. My eyes widen as I look at my father with Vegeta. “Vegeta… How in the world did you get him here?” I ask.

Vegeta just chuckles at me “Well let’s just say that King Yemma listens to reason when it’s put in front of him.” He says before I see Bardock slowly come over to Gohan. I growl and hold him closer to me. Vegeta’s eyes widen at me but Bardock just backs away slowly and holds his hands up and puts his tail around his waist. For some reason that made me feel a little better about him coming over this way.

“I just want to check on him Kakarot… It’s going to be okay.” My father says to me softly. I look down at Gohan and stroke his cheek before I nod and let him closer. Bardock gets down on his knees and ever so slowly lifts Gohan’s shirt and places his hands on his stomach. His eyes close as he rubs his stomach. He tries not to show that he was worried, but I could read it all over his face. “We need to wake him up. The babies are completely adjusted and ready to go. But I… I don’t know what’s going to happen Kakarot… I’ve only done this a handful of times. I don’t want to sugarcoat this….” He says to me. “He more than likely passed out from all of the pain that he was experiencing from this process.

“P…Pain… But he never told me he was in pain… He never even looked like it either.” I say as I look down at my son and bite my lip before I kiss him. He was such a strong person. So much stronger than I am. I couldn’t believe that he hid all of this from me. I hold him as close as I could as I look at my father. “Wh... What are the chances that… All of them survive.” I ask him worriedly. The look on his face explained it all. I just look away and look down at Gohan.

“I’ve never had any of them survive when there are twins involved Kakarot… I’m sorry… Like I said I’m not sugarcoating this for you. I’m not saying there isn’t any chance, but it’s one in a million…” He says looking at me. I knew that I should probably look at him, but I was too concentrated on Gohan. I nearly jump for joy when I look down and see that his eyelids slowly opened and looked at me. He smiles softly at me.

“Daddy…. I love-” He tries to say that to me but it was interrupted as is lungs gave an ear shattering scream. The next thing that I see is blood EVERYWHERE. I begin to panic and look at my father.

The look on his face looked just as lost as mine. “I... Well that’s never happened…”


	13. Here Come the Twins

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 13: Here They Come**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I know that I haven’t posted a little authors note in a while, well I’ve just been so into this story I just want to get it as posted as soon as possible. With this chapter it was a little more difficult. I know that all of you are worried about Gohan… Well so am I.**

**Let’s just see what happens**

**Goku POV**

I look up at my father with wide eyes. I did NOT want to hear the words “well that’s never happened.” Come out of his mouth. But there they went and now here we are. I look down at my son who was sweating bullets and trying not to scream out in pain again. I move so that I am behind him as I rub his stomach slowly. “Gohan… Listen to me. It’s all going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re the strongest person that I know. It’s going to be alright.” I keep telling him this, but it seemed like he couldn’t hear me. I kiss his sweaty hair and cheek as I keep trying to soothe him with my words as I rub his stomach.

“Good Kakarot, it’s calming him down.” I hear my father say to me as he has me help him with Gohan’s clothes. I smile a little bit, glad to know that I could actually help. I hold him close to me and keep whispering sweet nothings to him. I look up at my father and at Vegeta, they seem to be doing all that they can, their speaking in their native tongue so I have no idea what they are saying. Maybe it was better this way.

“Daddy… I...it hurts I don’t want to do this anymore.” I hear my son cry out. My eyes widen as I look down at him. N... No he can’t give up, not after all of this.

“Gohan I know it hurts but please… Don’t give up on this, it’s going to be alright I love you so much, you’re so brave for doing this. Please don’t. I need you here with me. You’re children need you please…” I say to him with tears in my eyes. “Find the strength. I know you can, you’re so strong… Please.” I kept pleading with him through my tears. His hand shakily comes up to my cheek and strokes it. I look down at him and he was smiling softly at me. That smile could melt anyone’s worries in a heartbeat. I lean down and kiss him ever so slowly before he lets out another ear shattering scream. I pull away from him but still hold him close. He pants hard and looks up at me and chuckles softly.

“I… I don’t know how mom did this… remind me to thank her later.” I laugh and shake my head as I stroke his hair. I nod to him and kiss his ear before I finally look up at Vegeta and Bardock. I had kept Gohan from looking at them so that he didn’t see the worry on their faces. It felt like only minutes had passed. I look up and see that it was dark outside. I look at Vegeta and he looked like he had been working for an eternity.

“Damn children. They’re as stubborn as you are Kakarot, it’s been nearly 14 hours and neither one of them have moved an inch.” He says to me. My eyes widen. Fourteen hours??? Really???? I look over at my father and he looked like he was in the same shape as Vegeta. He looks at Vegeta and tries his hardest to stay calm. Vegeta looks at him and his eyes widen, they must have been communicating with each other through their mind. Vegeta sighs and looks at me. “Kakarot… There’s something wrong…” He says before he places his hands on Gohan’s stomach. I feel him flinch but he doesn’t move away. Vegeta’s eyes widen even more and looked at Bardock “The cord is wrapped around… that’s why they can’t get out!!” He says before he looks at me.

I may be stupid but I knew what that meant. My babies were suffocating inside Gohan. “WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET THEM OUT!!!” I scream at them before I transform into a Super Saiyan out of anger. Vegeta takes a hold of my arm and looks me in the eyes.

“Your son has already lost enough blood… we can’t risk him losing any more by cutting him open.” He says to me. I felt tears in my eyes before I look down at Gohan who was practically unconscious in my lap. I stroke his hair before I bite my lip. Thinking there had to be something that we could do.

“Vegeta… We don’t have a choice… Their life forces are draining and they’re draining fast. We have to do it.” My father says. I look at Vegeta and he sighs before he gathers some ki into his finger. I hold onto Gohan and tell him that this is going to hurt, but he has to be strong. I watch as Vegeta cuts him open. I hear Gohan’s scream, but it barely registers in my mind as I hold him still. I watch as Bardock and Vegeta reach in and cut him once again to get the babies out. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn’t look away from it. I see them pull out two identical looking babies with tails. One had spiky hair like Vegeta’s only it wasn’t as long and it had bangs in front of his face. The other had hair exactly like mine. They weren’t crying like Gohan and Goten did when they were born, which worried me a lot. Bardock takes both of the babies into another room so that he could take care of them as Vegeta fixed up Gohan.

Or at least tried to…

**Bardock POV**

I hurried out of the room with the cubs, knowing that Vegeta could handle the rest. I find the bathroom and ever so gently wash them off. I smile a little. A boy and a girl. The girl had hair like Vegeta’s only with bangs and it was shorter. The boy had hair that looked exactly like Kakarot’s. I smile at the two of them as the girl opens her eyes and wails loudly, her little brother follows suit. I chuckle and inspect both of them before I hold them close to me. They wrap their tails around my arms and calm down slightly. I hum a Saiyan lullaby to them and rock them in my arms. Once I get them calmed down and asleep once again I get them dressed and lay them in the bassinet that was in Kakarot’s room.

After I left the twins to sleep, I hurry back to the other room...where Kakarot and Vegeta were yelling at each other, Gohan was unconscious and I felt his ki was completely gone and his life force was draining fast. I couldn't believe that they were fighting at a time like this! I growl at the two of them and push Vegeta out of the way and place my hand on Gohan's heart to give it enough energy to work properly. When it didn't work... I didn't know what to do... I began to panic because I saw that my son was already hysterical. I look at him and touch his arm. He snaps out of it for a moment and looks at me. "Kakarot...you have to give Gohan your Ki...” he looks at me still freaking out.

"I...I’ve tried...but it’s not working... I've given him my energy...enough senzu beans to kill a human with energy...what do we do I can't lose him!!!" He cries as I look down at Gohan. I could feel Kakarot about to snap. If he lost his mate this planet would be history. We couldn't let that happen. I force him to look at me and try to calm him down as much as I could.

"Kakarot. I know what you're thinking and I know that you're upset...but I want you to go see your two beautiful children...let Vegeta and I heal Gohan...you've tried everything you could...now let us try" I say to him. Although it didn't seem to work to calm him down, he left us be and went to the other room. I could feel Vegeta’s eyes on me. I sigh "there's nothing we can do...his body's gone under too much stress...if ki and senzu didn't work...then nothing will...but he needs to see his children....it'll give him something to live for and not blow up the planet." I say sighing. Vegeta just nods to me and I see that he had tears in his eyes.

"This damned kid and his father have been the bane of my existence since I got to this planet...I can't let him die" he says before he starts trying everything he can. I sigh and let him try...knowing it was no use. His life force was so low I can't believe it had not extinguished yet. He must be waiting on something...

**Goku POV**

He couldn't die!!! He couldn't leave me... I won’t let this happen. As I go into our bedroom and look at the children my heart is suddenly overfilled with joy. I smile and pick up the two of them and feel them snuggle to my chest as their tails wrapped around my wrists. I didn’t think that I could be affected so much by two little babies. I lean down and kiss their heads. I look at the little girl and smile. She looked so sweet the way she was snuggling and clinging to me. I kiss her forehead and whisper "I’m going to name you Veku" I say softly before I look at the little boy and smile "and I'm going to name you Kai" I say softly as I look at the two of them. They were so beautiful...just like their mother.

Suddenly...before I could even prepare for it. I felt my heart rip out of my chest. It was the most maddening feeling in the world. I nearly drop the twins and cry out. I pant and try and get over the pain. Vegeta and my father come in, both have tears in their eyes. Vegeta was the first to speak. "I’m sorry Kakarot.... I... we did everything that we could...."

"G...Gohan" I whisper his name...even though I knew in the pit of my stomach that he wouldn't hear me.... he wasn't on Earth anymore.


	14. In Limbo

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 14: In Limbo**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Gohan POV**

Where the hell was I?

I kept asking myself that question, no matter how many times I did, I couldn't answer it. It was some place I'd never seen before. I look around and see green everywhere and even some hills and mountains. I slowly stand up and am surprised that most of my weight is gone. I look down and see that I don't have my baby belly anymore. I stroke my stomach and feel myself tear up. I died giving birth to my children... oh my kami....dad...I was never going to see dad again or any of my friends or my children. I was overcome with grief but for some reason I couldn't cry. It must have something to do with this whole being dead thing.

"Don’t worry son...you're not dead" I hear a voice call out to me. I look up and see a short older gentleman standing in front of me. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. If what he said was true...then where was I??  The older man chuckles to me "you're in Other World... But you’re not dead. No I think that they have something special planned for you. Where did you come from anyway?" The older man asks me.

“I… I’m from Earth… My name is Son Gohan.” I say to him. I see his eyes widen as he comes closer to me. He got a good look at me before he smiles bright and hugs me. I didn’t know what to say or think as I look down at the old man so I hug him back awkwardly.

“Oh my Kami… I never thought that I’d see you… Well until you were much much older… You look so much like your father… The resemblance is impeccable.” He says to me as he laughs. I didn’t know what to say to this odd looking little man. How did he know my father? Who in the hell was he in the first place? He smiles at me and looks down for a moment. “I know you may have a lot of questions, but my name is Son Gohan… I’m Goku’s Grandfather that took care of him when he got to Earth.” He says smiling. My eyes widen, I couldn’t believe it. My father had talked so highly of this man throughout his life and he looked up to him. I smile and nod to him and bow respectfully.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” I say to him as I smile and stand back up. “But can you tell me where I am??” I ask him.

“You’re in Limbo. Not many people get to be here Son Gohan. This is the place between Earth and Other World, kind of like a Check In station waiting room if you will. The Kai’s and the other deities in this world don’t believe that you should perish. I don’t blame them. The relationship that you have with your father, no matter how much I don’t understand, is very strong. He can’t live without you.” Grandpa Gohan says to me smiling a little. “He named the children you know… The boy’s name is Kei, and the girl is Veku… Kind of an odd name for a girl but it’s grown on me since I heard.” He says smiling.

My heart was filled with joy. Those were beautiful names for our children. I smile with joy before I see a white light appear. As soon as it disappeared, Supreme Kai was in front of me smiling. “Hello Gohan, it’s been a while.” He says to me. I nod and smile a little. He nods to me before he comes over to me, putting my hand on my shoulder. “You need to go back to Earth Gohan. Goku needs you.” He says to me.

“I know he needs me. But I thought that I bled out. I can’t just go back into my body then I’d be back where I started.” I say to him. He chuckles softly to me and shakes his head.

“You got here much sooner than I thought then. Since you came to this place, Vegeta and Bardock have completely restored your body with enough Ki and Senzu to kill any non-Saiyan.” He says with a small chuckle. “Your spirit just needs to go back to its body. I know that it doesn’t make sense why we would do this. But we’re doing it for the good of your new family… and the Universe.” He says smiling a little.

“You’re… You’re too kind. I don’t know how to repay you” I say smiling bright as I stand up and look at him. Supreme Kai just shakes his head and smiles to me. I look at him a little confused before he opens his mouth to explain.

“Your father and your family have done enough for the Universe. You shouldn’t be thanking me, I should be thanking you for keeping everyone safe. This is the least that we could do.” He says to be before he puts his hand on my forehead and closes his eyes. Suddenly I’m back at the house. I hear people in the other room. My father was screaming in pain and I feel my heart hurt for him. I run into the room and look at the sight in front of me.

Vegeta is holding dad down, somehow successfully, while Bardock is holding the children. I hear them crying and I immediately go to them. Everyone looks at me like they were seeing a ghost. I smile a little and bite my lip. “Supreme Kai gave me my life back. He said that we’ve done enough to save the universe that the least he could do was to save our family.” I look at my dad and smile at him. “I love you.” I say to him softly.

He slowly gets up, getting out of Vegeta’s grasp... He comes over to me and strokes my cheek. I smile and lean into his touch. “It really is you… this… this isn’t a dream.” He says to me.

I chuckle and shake my head. “No…it’s not. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere ever again.” I say to him. He smiles brighter than I had ever seen him. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeper than he ever has. I whimper and cling to him

When we finally pull away from each other, I smile bright and wipe his tears away from his face. He smiles and lets the tears fall down his face. “I love you so much. So so much. I’m never letting you go again.” He says to me.

I smile and lean in so that our foreheads are touching. “I love you too.” I say to him as I see that breathtaking smile that I love so much. I get out of his lap slowly before I look at Bardock. He smiles and motions for me to lay on the bed. I do as he says and he slowly lays my children in my arms. I gaps as I look down at them. They were the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. I feel tears in my eyes before I feel my dad come up behind me and hold all three of us in his arms. I smile and look back at him and kiss him slowly before I ask him. “What did you name them?” I smile, even though Grandpa Gohan told me what he named them I wanted him to tell me.

He looks at me excitedly as he pulls us closer. “the boys name is Kei… and the girls name is Veku.” He says smiling. I know it’s kind of a weird name, but she looks like Vegeta with her hair and me with… well everything else.” He chuckles and looks at me before he bites his lip. “Do you like the names?” He asks me a little worriedly.

I smile and nod to him before I kiss him once again. I didn’t think that I would ever get enough of kissing him. “I love them. They fit them so well.” I say smiling.

He smiles and nods to me. “Good, I’m glad you like them.” He says softly as he colds me as close as he can. I whimper and lean against him. I look down at the twins and smile as Veku slowly opens her eyes, looking at the two of us before she gives out a little cry. My heart sinks before I look back at my dad, not knowing what was wrong with our little girl. He smiles to me and strokes her hair. “She’s hungry Gohan.” He says to me before he lifts up my shirt for me and helps me feed her. I smile and look down at her as she eats. She was such a beautiful little girl. As I feed her I move and Dad takes Kei in his arms. I smile and watch him hold him. Was he always such a good dad? Why had mom always yelled at him for being a dead beat fathr with no job….I shake my head and try not to think about it. It was in the past and that was where it was going to stay.

Once Veku was done feeding I trade dad and feed Kei. He seemed to be less eager to eat than his sister, but he still did it without much fight. I stroke his spiky hair and smile. “You look so much like your daddy.” I say to him as I rub his back. I hear dad chuckle behind me as he leans up to kiss my ear. I blush and look at him for a moment.

“I love you Gohan…” He says to me very softly because he sees that both babies are asleep once again. I smile and take the two of them into my arms and take them to the bassinet so that they could sleep there for a little bit. I crawl back into the bed and hover over my dad before I kiss him deeply. We may not get many moments like this now that the kids were born, but I was going to make the most of it while we had it.

“I love you too daddy.” I say as I snuggle to his chest. I feel his strong arms wrap around me. I kiss his chest softly and close my eyes. I was exhausted, and I wasn’t really sure why. I look up at my dad and he smiles down at me as he kisses my forehead.

“Sleep son…I’m not going anywhere.” He says to me as he turns on his side and holds me as close as he could.

“Okay… Goodnight.” I say to him before I kiss him and close my eyes and fall asleep on his chest.


	15. Epilogue

**Marking Your Territory**

**Chapter 15: Veku and Kei**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Well my lovely readers. This is going to be the last chapter for this story. But there may be a sequel coming once I’m finished with the other story that I’m doing. Don’t forget to comment on the stories that you like plus if you have any suggestions please don’t hesitate to PM me with your comments and things like that.**

**I’ve really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Gohan POV**

Living with two Saiyan children and one adult child can really be a handful. But Veku and Kei are the light of my life. Ever since I held them for the first time they had my heart. Veku was such a sweet girl, unless you got her angry or upset. Hell have no fury like that little one does. Kei is such a mellow kid. He loves to learn just like I do. Even though their only six months old, they are progressing so much faster than I could of imagined. It was amazing. As I lay in my bed with them, waiting on their father to get done training with Vegeta, I notice how peaceful they were when they slept. They were already crawling and trying to say words, although it just sounds like babbling for right now I know that their very close to getting it. I smile and pull the two of them closer to me. Veku opens her eyes and smiles at me. I kiss her cheek and smile. “Good morning Veku.” I say to her softly. Kei pats my cheek softly and I look over to him. I chuckle and lean over to kiss him as well. “Good morning to you too Kei.”  I say gently before I sit up and feed the two of them. This was so relaxing to me. I loved bonding with the two of my precious children in this way. I hear the door open and I feel my dad’s Ki as he comes up the stairs. I smile bright at him as he comes in the door.

“Oh good your awake.” He says to me as he smiles. He comes over to me and sits behind me, looking at his two children before he kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss his cheek as well. Veku looks up and her eyes widen as she sees her daddy behind me. She was such a daddy’s girl. I smile and slowly hand her to dad.

Dad chuckles and holds her close. “Hey cutie… did you have fun with Ja’ta while I was gone?” He asks her softly. We decided when they were born that I didn’t want to be called their mother. I didn’t want them calling me mom or mommy. I was a boy after all it was kind of weird. So we had Vegeta teach us the Saiyan word for mother. I thought that it was perfect. I smile and look at the two of them and smile.  Veku giggles and nods as she looks at me and pats my head. I laugh and kiss her nose before I lay Kei down on the bed so that I could get them dressed for going to see Uncle Goten and Trunks today. Chichi was excited when we let the twins come over and play with Goten. It gave her time with her grandkids and Goten got someone to play with as well.

I hear the door open and Goten yell running around the house. I chuckle and pick up Kei in my arms before the four of us head downstairs. Goten laughs and looks around the house before he comes over to us to look at the twins. He loved having the twins over. He always tried to teach them the basics to fighting and energy. Not that I minded, they were Saiyan after all, but they were so little. I doubted that they would remember any of this when they got older.

Dad smiled at Chichi and handed her the diaper bag and helped her get the twins into the car seats. After they leave for the day Dad and I finally have the house to ourselves. We don’t like when Kei and Veku are away from us… but once in a while it’s nice to just have some quality time. Just the two of us. I slowly go over to dad and wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckles and leans down to kiss me slowly. All of my muscles and bones turned to jelly in that kiss. I whimper and wrap my hands in his hair as he picks me up and takes us back to the bedroom.

“Mmmm we don’t get time like this anymore. I’ve missed it.” He says as his lips find my neck while he lays me down on the bed. I giggle and hold onto him and move my neck for him. He purrs in happiness before he starts to kiss and lick my claim mark, making me moan in pleasure, trying to hold onto him. “Mmm you ready for a fun day??” He asks me chuckling.

Oh hell yes I was. I would be ready for this any time any way he wanted to give it to me. He was the love of my life, nothing was going to change that. “Yes daddy.” I say chuckling before I slowly take off his shirt.

**Yes I know that I could have put a lemon at the end of this story, but I just… I don’t know I kind of like leaving it like this. Besides who knows maybe I’ll humor it later and add a side story, who knows… But for now this is the end. Stay tuned for more stories and fun things from me!**


End file.
